<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different, but Accepted by CruelBritania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955721">Different, but Accepted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania'>CruelBritania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90s AU, Alternate Universe, Collage, Good Petunia Dursley, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Muggles, Multi, Severus Snape leaves hogwarts, Supernatural Elements, Tournaments, Young Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus decided to leave, he thought there would be no other options. But there were so many. The Wizarding World would hold it's the same views and order, but muggles were ever changing. Evolved, a word that called to him.</p>
<p>So many experiments and so many discoveries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Please make sure to leave comments down below. Any thoughts and opinions will be much appreciated. Thank you. Make sure to read the notes too.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Severus Snape, Original Character/Original Character, Petunia Evans Dursley &amp; Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Other(s), Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch.1 Home - Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Empathise, cause I have Felt<br/>I Forgive, cause I've held Grudges<br/>We Smile and forget what Pain is<br/>I Sing to let go of my Screams<br/>You can't be Positive without being Negative</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Severus decided to live in the muggle world and continue education with normal people, he thought he would be lost. And he was, because everything was so different here.</p>
<p>Unlike wizards, muggles moved to places far from home. Allowed themselves to leave certain people behind and make new friends. To explore and find themselves in moments. And it seems that they evolved with hours. Wizards were stuck in time. Muggles had lots of poor families, poor neighbourhoods and so on, but they didn't need money and influence to reach the top.</p>
<p>So here he was, in Hooverdashers Collage.<br/>
There was no houses here, you were judged for your actions and clothing style. You didn't stay in for holidays and so on. You went home after the day was over.</p>
<p>He bought a flat. It wasn't just him, by himself. He had roommates, already he had friends. They shared lots of classes together. Could be comfortable with sharing their opinions without feeling hesitant about being judged. No one told him what was right or wrong, to just think about things carefully and make sure he has all the details before making the desicion.</p>
<p>There was Timothy. Shared his love for chemistry and chose logic over feelings, which Severus had respected. He was training to become a doctor but mainly a neurosurgeon. Him and Severus almost quickly became brothers. Even looked similar, minus the hook nose.</p>
<p>Next there was Kevin. Dashing, smart and athletic. He looked like the dumb jock sort, but he was anything but. While he did do some sports, it was more like a second hobby. He favored computer science.</p>
<p>They were science bros.</p>
<p>And there was Rachel and Kudejah. They were in some of his classes. For a pair of geeks they looked like the popular type. Rachel was so beautiful, even more so than Lily. She was enchanting and a story writer. She held a love for many different genres and drew inspiration from real life experiences. Her favourite to write about was the supernatural.</p>
<p>Kudejah was such an Angel. With green eyes that reflected the forrest and held a humbleness that made the most critical of people tremble before them. Not like...her eyes. Kudejah taught him that in order to move forward and let go, is to forgive someone.</p>
<p>She made him realise that he held a grudge for Lily. It was why he used to think about her all the time. To move on is the right thing to do, as it was normal human behavior. It showed him that Lily wasn't his actual friend. He needed new friends, and he found them. She was a great person to talk to. It was great that she was training to become a psychiatrist.</p>
<p>If Severus didn't know any better, he'd say that Rachel and Kevin were related. Both were optimistic, blonde, and had blue eyes. Also, there were times when they acted like the bimbos they were stereotyped for being. Both were attractive and sometimes said silly things. Which was okay, no one was perfect.</p>
<p>No one judged him here. People actually cared. No one has lived the best life, we've all been hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch.2 What's been happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the life that Hogwarts failed to give him. His inheritance kicked in during January, in which he took it upon himself to convert a quater of Galleons into Pounds, and burn his robes. Unless there was an emergency, he would not be going back to that world if not necessary. But why would he want to? There was a civil war coming soon, and he wasn't going to join a side. Light vs Dark crap, Princes were as neutral as they come.</p><p>No one knew he left the Wizarding world, except Regulus Black. They would keep in touch. Regulus will make sure no one will find out where Severus was and avoid anything Death Eater related. Some of his views were changing on Muggles and Mudbloods (unless you were Lily Evans). If Regulus was disowned for not contributing like Sirius had been, then he will be welcomed into Severus aid.</p><p>On January the 4th, Snape had disappeared from Hogwarts. His old injuries had been healed and his nose had been brought to his original shape. He had eaten more, no longer sickly looking. His body more healthy and there was still this delicateness to it.</p><p>Severus had 2 new names. Severus T. Prince in the Wizard world. But to Muggles, he is Mr. Knave. He was surrounded by people who were almost like him, not magically though. Muggles had their own magic, sort of. It was Science, a topic he loved and excelled in during Primary school. So to the Muggle world it was. New places, new faces, and new memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Please Read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a lot of you may not know, I love writing. To a point where I can't finish a story I have ideas on, which isn't new when it comes to fanfictions.</p><p>This is the first time I'm going to try combining my story ideas together to make something good.</p><p>It has taken me some planning and order to post the chapters that may come in future.</p><p>I might explore my ideas within different chapters. I will also be giving insight into my original characters so that you can get a chance to understand them a bit more.<br/>I love coming up with backstories even though others will not feel the same. Warning, there will probably be more girls than boys. I favor my women. I will also be trying my best to explore diversity as well. This is after all sort of like Muggles vs Wizards.</p><p>When I wrote the tags it was on my phone. There was only a few things that I was able to get down that made sense. Tags are annoying.</p><p>Petunia's involvement will come later, and the relationship with the Marauders is one sided.<br/>There will be a badass Snape, because we don't seem to get enough of those. Also this story is set in the 90's if you didn't get the tag up there. Meaning Severus was born in the 80s.</p><p>I've decided that Chris Pine would be my Kevin character, because I love his Captain Kirk in the Star Trek reboot. Chris Hemsworth was more of a second choice character and I couldn't decide. But now I have decided. I'll have Hemsworth portray a different character in future.</p><p>This story is also about Muggles being badass, because there's so many stories where they're assholes. Don't get me wrong, we are kind of assholes but wizards speak a spell instead of just shooting at their targets. And I hate how they talk about us as if we're beneath them all cause we don't have magic, or our blood being pure. It's racism at it's finest.<br/>Snap their wand in half and see how invincible they are.</p><p>Another note, I won't be writting about evil, manipulative Dumbledore. I already have one villain to worry about, and his name is Voldemort. (Seriously, this guy doesn't even sound intimidating)</p><p>That's all I have to say for now, I might regret it in future but yeah.</p><p>I have one request for you guys.<br/>Please vote on these weapons:<br/>*War fans<br/>*Sais<br/>*Twin Knives</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch.3 Femme Fatale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel had written another one of her ideas. It was based on vampires, and how their kind in one country was getting arrested because humans found out that they were breaking the "criminals only rule". So basically some blood sucker being brought to justice by some no nonsense humans. Sounded intetesting. Funny, bit interesting.</p><p>It was for the writing competition that was due on Thursday. No one took those things seriously as much as Rachel. Everyone else would probably just write a page.</p><p>The thing with Rachel was that she could go on writing for hours. Once she an idea got to her head she expanded it. After expanding came the notes, and then planning. Next is writing. At the end of the day, she's finished a whole book. The only thing left to do is publish.</p><p>Ever since meeting Rachel, Severus always thought she was amazing. Her beauty would give Narcissa a run for her money. Her bravery rivaled Potter's fearlessness. Her kindness was competition to a Hufflepuff's. Her brain held an intelligence that a Ravenclaw would not think of.<br/>
She was a reminder that a lot of people he will meet will seem like another person, but in the end they held different beliefs and mindsets.</p><p>Rachel was nothing like Lily. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a creativity that you were drawn to. She had freedom. No one could shut her up, and if they tried they would have hell to deal with.</p><p>Rachel believed that Action spoke louder than words. A muggle thrase that was fitting, because it is often true. If Rachel was upset about something, she'd do something about it. Last Friday some guy kept cat calling at Kudejah, he wouldn't leave them alone. Rachel decided enough was enough and knocked him out with one punch. Where did all that strength come from?</p><p>She used her experience to help build up characters and settings. She came up with a character called Lillian Eviel. She had dark hair in the colour of blood, pale skin and emotionless light green eyes. A bit like Poison Ivy, except there was no plants involved. She was the secondary antagonist, and to sum things up, "A wolf in the sheeps den". Using people as tools and judging those she sees beneath her. Using her popularity and appearance to manipulate the situation.<br/>
She is the daughter of the main antagonist, but the taste of human blood was disgusting to her.</p><p>Severus could tell this character was based on Lily. From the first name, to the surname, and to the appearance. Why Rachel did this, he wouldn't know.</p><p>But on the day he did ask, he must admit he wasn't expecting the answer he was given.</p><p>"As much as I don't like the idea of Lily in your memory, I needed someone as inspiration for a female villian. There are so many people out there that love femme fatale, I am one of them. So I used Lily as an example and then enhanced a few things while taking away. There is fiction and non fiction."</p><p>Rachel was declared the winner of the writing competition, for anyone that knew her they weren't surprised. 4 weeks after the competition some publishers said they would pay £1,000,000 if they could have her story.</p><p>Within a month Rachel's story ended up becoming an actual book and many teenage bookworms were quick to read it. Lillian Eviel was a favored villian.</p><p>The mystery was who the author was, since no one could find out who "Rieve Chapel" was. But that was a secret Rachel kept to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since my better chapter are coming later, this chapters about Rachel, cause she's one of my favourite characters I've come up with for this story.</p><p>Pictures down below. (I don't own anything)</p><p>Rachel: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d1/a4/56/d1a4560ef70cfce48081342e272bc43f.gif</p><p>Lillian Eviel: https://wavyhaircut.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/whats-the-best-hair-color-for-green-eyes-juvetress-with-makeup-colors-for-dark-red-hair-and-green-eyes.jpg</p><p>Lily: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e48139f530921a5d77ad90601cbf5236/7294e86998880b5b-d4/s640x960/927afaaf19c3df78334a056e14d368260454e121.png</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch.4 To Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://66.media.tumblr.com/1c55c47425a734bd95bbc5790d38b3ca/tumblr_mshn0ftN4a1s28s67o4_250.gifv</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whether it was believable or not, Muggles did have super powers. Some were more developed than others. Some were practised.</p><p>One common super power is intuition, most known as the "gut feeling". When you feel like something is going to happen. You know something is going to happen. You don't like someone for no reason. And you find out why.</p><p>Gut feelings are like a 6th sense, which is why a person should never ignore it. Kudejah never ignored hers.</p><p>Which is why she knew she had to confront Severus, whether she felt it was right to or not. But Severus was her friend, and if you truelly cared about someone then you needed to stop beating around the bush.</p><p>"You keep comparing her to other people." Was all she needed to say. And she was right. Kudejah knew a lot of things, hyper intuition tends to allow you to know a lot more than you should.</p><p>"C'mon, tell me what has her on your mind?"</p><p>"What exactly?"</p><p>"Anything about Lily. What makes her so special that she'd pop into your head whenever you meet someone new?"</p><p>Severus looked hesitant but aswered steadily.</p><p>"She was my first friend. My only friend. She was my sister." He said slowly.</p><p>"And she betrayed family by siding with the enemy." Kudejah stated.</p><p>Severus nodded. Not sure what to say.</p><p>"You've accepted that she's rejected you. As same as she has accepted the idea of you becoming a Death Eater." She continued, "You haven't let go. Else you wouldn't be thinking about her."</p><p>Severus remained quiet, like a child receiving a lecture.</p><p>"Look Sev'rus, I'm just here to help. I don't mean to scold you like some adult, I'm... worried. I sense that this could turn into some sort of obsession, whether you're aware."</p><p>"What do you suggest I do?"</p><p>"Come. Meditate with me, helps clear the mind."</p><p>And they meditated together. Severus searched into his memories, while there was nice memories of Lily there was also the bad.</p><p>Lily judging people. Saying what's right and what's wrong. Lily not listening or believing. Smiling at the most humiliating memory he's ever had. That smile. That face. Lily not forgiving him, then going off to date Potter. Not worth it.</p><p>But she didn't forgive. He hasn't forgiven yet. And he must. To not be like her.</p><p>From that day on, he decided to do what he could to do good. To only cross the line if necessary. He would help anyone he could if he had the power to do so. And he would do what he can to understand what people are going through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When Snape leaves Hogwarts there's always a mention of Lily here and there. Like she holds a great significance. Other than being Harry's mother and a friend of Snape, that's all there is to her character. Some even pair them together in the end of the story.<br/>When writters do this I feel like they've ruined the story.</p><p>She dated AND married his BULLY for crying out loud. Don't mind me, but I hate bullies. It also tells us what kind of person she is.</p><p>It's bad enough that they make him obsessed with her as if him being obsessed in the original story isn't bad enough.<br/>Snape leaving Hogwarts means he's picked himself up and is on a journey of independence and self worth. That whole thing is destroyed with Lily, this includes the times he's constantly thinking about her.</p><p>Not only that, but to be friends with someone that long and since childhood I refuse to view his feelings as romantic. That's a sibling bond. With that being said, Lily was a horrible sister.</p><p>So to come up with a chapter I decided I wanted to give my opinion on this issue cause I think it should be addressed. What person would actually date someone that bullied their friend? Knowing that they bullied their friend?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch.5 Leaving Grimmauld Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Regulus. We might be on Hogwarts for a while. Don't know vut we'll find out together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always pictured RDJ as Orion Black. Don't know why but, yeah.</p><p>Orion Black: https://static2.srcdn.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/Robert-Downey-Jr-as-Tony-Stark-and-Sherlock-Holmes.jpg</p><p>Quasar: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6b/e9/e8/6be9e837dbaddc8667604fffc7c04da4.jpg</p><p>Regulus: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/e8/cb/eee8cbb4c4892fb5ed3c750862f6ff0a.png</p><p>I know Ben Barnes is the ideal young Sirius Black but I couldn't help bit think Owen Teague would be a better candidate due to his performance as Patrick Hockstetter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This just may be his last day in this world.<br/>He was in for it now. Walburga sent him a howler saying how she was disappointed. You see, he's been missing Death Eater meetings and avoided a majority of Severus' so called friends as best as he could. They caught on quickly, but lead to the wrong conclusion.</p><p>They thought Sirius convinced him to join the light side, when all in reality, him and Sirius haven't been speaking.</p><p>He flooed out of Hogwarts and was currently in his room packing his clothes. With where he was going, he wasn't going to need robes was he?</p><p>Suddenly he heard a door from a few rooms away click, and then footsteps. Regulus stopped what he was doing and listened. Footsteps were relaxed, not on edge, not thinking. Not Walburga. So that meant it was Orion's.</p><p>For whatever reason, this possessed him to do something very Gryffindor like. Very stupid.</p><p>He left the room just in time to see his father about to leave the house. If Orion sensed he was there he made no indication that he did.</p><p>"Father?" He called. Orion turned swiftly and arched his eyebrows.</p><p>"Aren't you going to burn me off the tapestry? Or are you going off to torture some muggles?" Orion blinked and shrugged, an action Regulus has never seen him do. The older Black seemed to be in a cheery mood, opposite to the negativity that would constantly be sensed around him.</p><p>"Have you given up so easily?" Orion didn't seem bothered by this question, like he was waiting for someone to ask it.</p><p>"I've given up as soon as I married your mother." He chuckled before turning to walk away. Regulus brows furrowed, 'What the hell did that mean?'</p><p>"Wait!" Orion had stopped again, "Where are you going?" Orion looked at the ground in thought and for once he actually looked at his son. And by this I meant a good look.</p><p>Staring at Regulus, he said "Follow me." Before proceeding to leave, Regulus hurrying behind him.</p><p>To Regulus this last day held an importance. Orion as a whole had been a mystery to him. When at home he spent his days doing work in his office, when not at home he was at the ministry. But when he had free time, he wasn't at home or work. His location was something Regulus had always been curious about, cause his father would be absent from that day on.<br/>If he was leaving for good, he wanted to find out one more mystery.</p><p>He followed Orion all the way to the train station. Placing a notice me not charm on both of them. Their destination was a muggle house, it looked comfortable enough. There was a softness to it that took him aback.</p><p>Orion knocked on the door, the inhabitor was quick to greet him.</p><p>"Dad! Welcome back, good to see you." The person hugged Orion and seemed to notice Regulus' presence. "I see you've got someone with you."</p><p>Orion stepped to the side to reveal...himself? Whoever this boy was, he looked exactly like Orion but younger and shorter. As Regulus stared, the man stared back at him. Orion smiled despite himself.</p><p>"Regulus, meet Quasar. Your other older brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you don't get why Regulus didn't get confused as to why Quasar called Orion "dad" is because I assume the word "dad" is more modern. The wizards live in an 19th century lifestyle and would address their parents as mother and father. Dad is a more... muggle thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ch.6 The Barrett Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasar Nova Barrett.<br/>
Pulsar D'Matter Barrett.<br/>
Nebula Mercury Barrett.<br/>
Finally, Frigga Mars Barrett.</p><p>Half bloods and squibs. Sons and daughters of Orion Black and Antigone Barrett.</p><p>Antigone was a squib, both her parents were muggleborns. At the age of 11 she was given to her muggle aunt, Bestla Barrett. Bestla became Antigone's new mother, one that wouldn't look down on her. A home where there wasn't any prejudice against her blood. She was introduced to a new life, where everything wasn't outdated.</p><p>Her muggleborn parents were soon forgotten and became one less memory. Adopting the maiden name, Barrett and continuing the line.</p><p>Orion wasn't a pureblood supremacist, but he was also a coward. He wouldn't let anyone know. In 1969 he decided to explore the muggle world out of curiosity, in which he found Antigone. She practiced voodoo, painting her face in the picture of skulls. Her eyes held a darkness that reminded him of his family, but she had sanity. Her views didn't match her aura. Her culture was different and under all that shyness, she was wild. Needless to say, he fell in love.</p><p>In 1972 their son Quasar was born. Since Blacks were traditionally named after stars she would name them any space name of her own choosing. They didn't stop there. 1976 came Pulsar, and Nebula 2 years after. He hid them from the family tree with a powerful glamour. No one would know. If his parents died soon he would leave the wizarding world and live with her.</p><p>Quasar was the original Black heir, until Orion was forced to marry Walburga in 1979. Orion was forced to lay with her and produce a heir which he named Sirius. A backup heir, Regulus. Sirius was Walburga 2.0, leaving Regulus a shell waiting to be filled.</p><p>The years of neglect was only because his free time was spent with his first family, and his true love. But he wouldn't let Walburga know that. Who knows what she would do.</p><p>Thankfully the blasted woman never found out about his little secret and Orion was free to sneak off as much as he wanted. Antigone later then gave birth to Frigga, 2 years after Regulus' arrival, his true youngest.</p><p>Antigone named their last in honour of her mother, she had a tradition of naming children after mythical beings.</p><p>Quasar looked exactly like Orion, but was nothing like him in personality, nor like his mother. He was his own person. He was eager, welcoming and energetic. Quasar didn't really take things seriously. Well he did, but didn't.</p><p>Pulsar, or Paul as most would call him. Taller than his brother and also another doppelganger in the family. A family trait he and his brother shared. Often moody and serious about things that happened.</p><p>Nebula. She was what you called the gothic one in the family. She wasn't the black sheep but she was the straight faced one. She may be a little cold but not distant. She wasn't eager, but she went for things.</p><p>Frigga was no doubt the daddy's girl. Having her mothers looks and charms, but carried her fathers family darkness in her. Waiting to spread to her descendants. She had her mother's love and followed in her ways. </p><p>2 of their children's Hogwarts letter came but they refused to attend. Choosing the muggle way of life, they would learn to control their magic one way or another.</p><p>It was the Barrett tradition to train each of them as warriors, so that they were ready for anything. A passing knowledge from the late Prometheus Barrett.</p><p>Nebula learned Star magic. Ability to read relationships and help others with problems they are facing. Drawing power from the Zodiacs.</p><p>Frigga learned the ancient arts of healing. Mentally, emotionally and spiritually.</p><p>Quasar and Paul chose the good old fashioned hand to hand combat. They were squibs and would stay squibs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Orion Black - Robert Downey Jr<br/>Antigone Barrett - Bianca Lawson </p><p>Quasar Barrett - Young Robert Downey Jr<br/>Pulsar Barrett - Keanu Reeves<br/>Nebula Barrett - Sarah Jeffery<br/>Frigga Barrett - Tristen Mays</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ch.7 Most Common and Humble House of Barrett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they both stepped into the house Regulus felt that homey feeling come unto him. It was strange.</p><p>Orion and Quasar were chatting, his father was more animated than he had ever seen him. Regulus was led to the kitchen, where they were greeted with the face of a woman. She was black and had sharp brown eyes that pierced into you. Her aura held this warmth of intimmidation.</p><p>But instead of fear, her presence commanded respect. She was the mother, not his unfortunately.</p><p>"Hello love." Orion greeted and kissed her, he's never done that to Walburga. "Is everyone else here?"</p><p>"Not yet. School hasn't ended for Frigga yet." Her accent possessed a strange thickness to it. Only a little though.</p><p>Orion gestured for Regulus to sit at the table while he continued to talk with her. That left him and Quasar, he wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>"So Regulus." He turned to the Orion look a like, "What brings you here?"</p><p>"I left Grimmauld Place." That wasn't the wrong answer, nor was it the truth. Quasar perked up.</p><p>"So you're here to stay?" There was excitement in his voice.</p><p>"Umm-"</p><p>"Yes he is." Orion quickly said, before Regulus could say anything. "You don't mind do you Gon?"</p><p>"Of course not." Huffed the woman, Gon. "I always wanted a 5th child, or more." She smiled, a look of horror flashed on Orion which was strangely hilarious. "I guess men can't always give you what you want." She shook her head.</p><p>"Don't mind mum, she can be like that sometimes. Today we're having a family dinner since dads here. I came just to see him. I don't live here since I moved out years ago, so you'll probably get my old bedroom. Or Paul's."</p><p>"Paul?"</p><p>"Pulsar, 2nd oldest. Then there's Nebula who comes 3rd, then Frigga. She's around your age."</p><p>"How old?"</p><p>"14. Now that I think about it, I think Nebula's moving out as well." This guy was really chatty. Not that Regulus minded, he wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>"So what are you currently planning to do?"</p><p>"I have to finish my education."</p><p>"You won't be going back to that school." Quasar and Regulus turned to Orion, who had his clothes changed.</p><p>Orion stared Regulus down. "I won't allow you to be caught up in it's affairs. With how things are turning these days I doubt any of you will last that long. I won't be having that." Or "You'll be attending a normal school from now on. You've learned enough magic, you need reality."</p><p>Just then the front door opened and 3 people walked in. A young man with the face of Lycoris Black, supposedly Paul. He was followed by two girls. Nebula and Frigga. The older looking girl had a face of aloofness that matched Arcturus' own. The younger, Frigga, seemed to hold an excitement that reminded him of Andromeda.</p><p>"I guess you'll be going to school with Frigga. Hope you don't mind." Gon said calmly, Quasar sniggered and patted his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey dad." Frigga greeted Orion with a hug, she noticed Regulus trying to look small as possible as everyone walked in. "Who's this?"</p><p>"This is Regulus."</p><p>"You're Regulus!" She rushed to his side, "Is the wizarding world really old looking?"</p><p>"Give him some space." Said Paul. Nebula said nothing.</p><p>"You three are just in time, foods ready." Said Gon.</p><p>"Let's sit down." Nebula finally spoke, in a monotone voice. It was weird for it didn't match.</p><p>"Regulus, make sure to fill ya plate with lots of food before Quasar take it all. He be greedy that way."</p><p>Gon cooked bbq wings with fryed potatoes. Something Regulus never had before and was encouraged to dig into. Absolutely delicious. A house elf couldn't possibly beat this.</p><p>The air was warm and loving. This was the ideal dream of what a family would be. Just add one more boy and girl. Two supportive parents with their children.</p><p>His new found siblings giving him questions and answering them as best as he could.<br/>Listening to Antigone berating Quasar for not getting a girlfriend and giving her grandchildren. Watching Orion stare lovingly at Antigone whenever they looked at each other.<br/>Quasar and Paul being brothers. Nebula and Frigga being sisters.</p><p>'Why couldn't I have that?' He thought to himself.</p><p>"You alright dear?" Regulus looked at Gon.</p><p>"Yes, miss... Gon."</p><p>"It's Antigone. And call me mum, you are my husbands son, therefore I am also your mother." She smiled reassuringly, Regulus returned it.</p><p>"Okay, mom."</p><p>Soon it was time to clear the table and Regulus was sent up to bed with Frigga. Also having to borrow one of his brothers old pajamas.</p><p>Quasar was talkative, telling him about his job as a muggle duelist trainer. Paul was reading. Frigga sooned joined them, chatting about her friends and her upcoming birthday. And along came Nebula, looking oddly blank and dead. Silent. But when she did speak...</p><p>"You look scrawny. Not enough muscle." </p><p>Paul looked up from his book, "What are you suggesting?"</p><p>"I think she's saying he should be trained." Said Frigga.</p><p>"Of course." Nebula confirmed, Slow and numb. Regulus was lost.</p><p>"Training?" </p><p>"Combat and fitness, what Qua was talking about earlier."</p><p>"But I already know enough hexes." Paul shook his head.</p><p>"You can't always rely on your wand. What if your wand was broken? What if you don't have any magical weapons on you. What if you don't  have enough time to run from your attacker? You can't always think magic will solve things."</p><p>"There you go being serious again."</p><p>"Yeah, and?"</p><p>"Lighten up a little. Don't go scaring him already."</p><p>"Oh be quiet you wasteman, you scare every girl you meet." Frigga started sniggering.</p><p>"You two you little rusclut."</p><p>"You shut up, you pussy'ole."</p><p>Quasar's laughter echoed in the room, soon Regulus joined, though quiet. He didn't know what these words meant but he knew it was something rude.</p><p>"You guys are moist." Said Nebula, with the smallest himt of a smile on her face. "Poisoning Regulus with bad words already."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I may have unintentionally made Antigone to be similar to Molly Weasley. I sort of based her off my step mum, who I love.</p><p>I had to decide between Lingala and Jamaican for Antigone's cultural difference. I went with Jamaican because I get to explore people who aren't connected to my own background.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ch.8 Dear Severus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Severus,</p><p>I have neutral and good news.</p><p>Bellatrix is expecting, which took a long time considering her and Rodolphus have been together for 9 years now. Rodolphus is ecstatic and uncle Cygnus seems to be more pleased ever since the news came about. New grandson and all. At least, they predict it to be male heir.</p><p>With your absence the Slytherins are unstable and are all panicky. They've turned into headless chickens, looking for good potion brewers that they can groom to into potential Death Eaters.</p><p>Now that I've told you that, I'll tell you what's important.</p><p>You wouldn't believe it. I've found out that I've got half siblings, my father revealed this recently. You see, I left Hogwarts and Walburga has blasted me off the family tree like she did with Sirius. Apparently, father has never been a pureblood fanatic, and has been with a muggle woman before he got married. He's still with her actually, I've been staying with her family for at least 2 weeks now. 2 brothers and sisters I have. My brothers have already moved out, and one of my sisters are planning to.</p><p>Soon it'll just be me and my new youngest sister, Frigga. It's weird not being the youngest now. Knowing that there's not just Sirius that I share equal blood with. Well, not exactly, but a big part of it. I go to a normal muggle school now, not like anything I expected. It's actually quite fun, and there are no houses. The people are nice too. Higherachy doesn't matter.</p><p>My new mother, Antigone, is very different. She's nothing like Walburga, so I can see the appeal. She's not like anyone I've met. She sounds different, talks different and dresses different as all muggles do. But she stands out. Frigga seems to share these same traits. There's just something about them that's unsettling and comforting at the same time. It's strange.</p><p>I have the idea that I'm going to be with this family longer than I can imagine. After all, I can't go back to Grimmauld place with what's going on in the wizard community.</p><p>Hope you've been well, keep me updated. I'd love to know how Hooverdashers is treating you.</p><p>Sincerely, Regulus Black-Barrett.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Bellatrix is going to have a baby. That's nice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ch.9 Disappearance of Snivellus Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suggest you guys listen to 'Blind Eyed' by Anna Blue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was missing. The favourite target was missing. Snape was missing. Severus.</p><p>Dark eyes, if stared into too long, the mind becomes blank and mindless. Hair leaked with potion fumes that made it appear greasy. Hair so long it covered his whole face. Pale, underweight and peaceful. Well, almost. Like a dead body.</p><p>Snape was special. He didn't have fire, not like everyone else. He didn't have a flickering fire that threatened to die out like Evans. Instead he was cold and freezing.</p><p>Sirius would pester and hurt him just to see that coldness again. And again. And again. It was the only way he knew how to access the eternal winter he had around him. It was the only way Sirius knew how to talk to the snake.</p><p>Snape was quiet. Patient. He didn't run, rant and scream like everyone else. But there was this dangerous aroma his wolf was attracted to. The darkness in Snape was powerful. Mouth watering. His light, however, was comforting. Which is why Remus often liked his company. It was why he desired to be around him.</p><p>When Severus got sorted to Slytherin, James felt like he had been rejected. Like he had been given a middle finger to the face. So year after year, he would have revenge. His favourite snake. He existed just to spite him, and James hated him for it. He broke his nose so that no one else could see his attraction, that beauty was for James to witness. Now he was gone.</p><p>Dumbledore didn't know were he was, neither did Slughorn. His head of house, he should have knowledge of all his snakes. Both of Snape's parents were dead, so they couldn't be questioned. Eileen died of cancer and Tobias in a work accident. There were no other known guardians.</p><p>The Slytherines were in a frenzie. The Dark Lord wanted the gifted potioneer to join his merry band of Pureblood supremacists.</p><p>And Lily, she was in shock. Where was her Sev? She tried visiting him, writing him- hell, she even confronted the Slytherins. No one knew where he was. Lily struggled with her studies, and non of her friends were good with helping, and nothing made sense to her. It was so much easier when he explained everything, did most of the work and handed her notes to copy.</p><p>Potions wasn't easy anymore, now that he was gone. Slughorn was a bit dissapointed to find that she wasn't the real star pupil. A few of her classmates looked at her with pity now. Such a shame, Evans is not all that now that her used to be side friend was gone.</p><p>As months went by, she realised James didn't want her for her. He just wanted what was left of <em>him</em>. But she didn't do anything about it. Sev introduced her to this world, showed her the ropes, told her the rules and she used him. And now it was her turn to be used.</p><p>If Lily and Snivellus were truelly friends, then surely there were similarities that they still shared.</p><p>Lily had fire, Sniv had ice. Lily showed light and disguised her darkness. Sniv expressed his darkness with ease, but had internal light that he rarely exposed. Only showed to those important to him. To Lily, and on occasion, Regulus. Lily had red hair and green eyes with freckles. Fair skin to top it off. Snivellus was dark and pale. Like a ghost alive with the living.</p><p>But Sniv loved Lily, if James couldn't have Sniv then he would take care of Lily for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ch.10 Dear Regulus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Regulus,</p><p>It's great to hear from you. I'm glad to know that you're safe from all the craziness that's going on in the magic world.</p><p>It's interesting to find out that your family is extending. I see you've even taking their name, it sounds familier.</p><p>One of my friends from Hooverdashers suggested that I start taking martial arts class to fill in the free time I have when I'm not doing my nursing apprenticeship. I'll never know, maybe it'll come in handy.</p><p>That's the thing with Kudejah. She seems to have this ability with knowing things. Muggles call it intuition. Hyper Intuition, for Kudejah.</p><p>Anyways, we're all taking physical defence classes. I seem to be doing really well. Timothy and Kevin are doing okay, but I think they're thinking of quitting soon. They'd rather solve equations, which admittedly sounds fun. For Rachel, it just fuels her imagination. She already has another story idea.</p><p>I'll make sure to send you a copy of a story she's written. It's really good, and some of the characters are based on real people.</p><p>Write to me soon, okay.</p><p>Sincerely, Severus T. Knave</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One small favor 😅</p><p>Can you guys choose between</p><p>*Daisy Fellows<br/>*Pamela Flowers</p><p>Both names sounded good to me and I couldn't choose between them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ch.11 Learning new Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it was Saturday, the 1st of March, Kudejah thought it would be a great if they joined Karate Club. And who knew it would be a great idea?</p><p>Kudejah was already a red belt so she had no worries. But to Severus this was almost new. Almost. This is thanks to his DADA lessons. The difference is that he was being taught how to physically defend himself. The closest he's come to knowing how to physically harm another is good old father-son bonding.</p><p>His father taught him how to kill and dispose of evidence. Not that he was evil, the neighbourhood of Cokeworth was really bad. The streets were smokey, the water polluted and there was lots of gang crime. Severus often left the house to explore the outside world. But Severus was also getting old enough to attract more attention to himself, and Tobias was afraid of harm coming to his son when he wasn't around to keep an eye on him. So he told him 3 simple moves. The punch. The kick. And the stab. It you don't have a knife, make sure to carry a pen.</p><p>But when his Hogwarts letter came it was a relief, cause he would be safe away from home. His parents wouldn't have to worry about feeding him little and so on. However, what Tobias didn't count on was bullies with wands, or biased teachers, unfortunately.</p><p>So it had been settled. Karate Club on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. From 3pm to 6pm. By the time Severus gained his purple belt, which was 2 months later, the teacher suggested he start learning how to weild weapons. The Knave considered this.</p><p>He ended up choosing twin knives. If there was any muggle related weapon he was familier with, it was knives. You couldn't cast spells with them, but you could hold them to someones neck. Knives were quick and simple. Could easily be hidden. Discreet. Could be used for various other things.</p><p>In time he would probably forget why he took up Martial Arts, besides from Kudejah suggesting it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Severus came from Cokeworth, a poorer side of Spinners End. An absolute opposite to the side Lily grew up on. I'd imagine that Cokeworth would also be a little dangerous, with gangs and crime happening there. Some of that influence would rub on Severus. Carrying the streets with him, but hiding it as best as he could.</p><p>Also, I asked you guys to vote on a weapon, but only one person did.😂</p><p>Tobias is written to be a horrible person, but I wanted to do something different with his character. While not being good at parenting, he wanted what was best for his son.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ch.12 Immune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys were doing a project. It wasn't a class project, just another one of their experiments. But this was an experiment that would include a volunteer. Kevin knew the right person for the job.</p><p>Ethene Fleance is, by far, one of the friendliest classmates he had. She was nice to everyone and had supportive things to say. She made sure to let people know key details about her when they first met, such as being bad with names. She loved being happy and helping people. If she was upset, she made sure no one knew. She made sure to stay out of people business, unless invitee into the situation.</p><p>She had a great smile, looked strange with a frown. If she said something rude to another person, it was aimed at people who deserved it.</p><p>Kevin made a perfect choice. So here Ethene was grinning uncontrollably, as she often did, glaring at the ceiling. Timothy concluded that she was going to be like that for at least an hour. You see, the science bros decided to make a concoction that is tasteless and freezes their body, instead of getting unconscious. The person can hear, see and feel. But they can't move.</p><p>The boys wanted to test how strong their drug was. Ethene had a patience that matched Kevin's own.</p><p>Ethene has a very high alcohol tolerence. Drugs had no effect on her, besides from medicine. It was why she was perfect for the experiment. She was glaring at the ceiling because she was bored. There was nothing else for her to do.</p><p>As Timothy was writing notes, Kevin turned on the tv which was thankfully in front of the chair Ethene was unwillingly sitting on. He turned to Star Trek, a show she loved talking about.</p><p>"Should we change a few things?" Severus asked both of them.</p><p>"1 Deadly Nightshade instead of 3." Said Kevin, Timothy looked up from his note book.</p><p>"How about none of it. Just one alone could kill someone."</p><p>"Just a tiny bit then. Maybe a little less oxycodone as well."</p><p>Timothy looked at his watch, "She has at least 20 minutes left."</p><p>"I'd like to hear her opinion." Said Severus, though secretly he was dreading it.</p><p>Thankfully, Ethene was quite fine after the drug effect wore off. What surprised him even more was that she was excited to volunteer again.</p><p>Severus did some research and found out that Ethene is an Immune. A person who's immune to poisons and all sorts of things that people are recommended not to have enter their system. Interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>China Anne McClain as Ethene Fleance</p><p>If anyone wants to know how I got tge idea for Ethene's character, watch this video.</p><p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3XDsnK9YYNA&amp;t=137s</p><p>Err... skip to 2:26</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ch.13 Petunia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rachel McAdams as Daisy Fellows</p><p>Picture 1:</p><p>https://p1.hiclipart.com/preview/587/197/320/regina-george-hq-render-standing-woman-wearing-pink-cardigan.jpg</p><p>Picture 2:</p><p>https://data.whicdn.com/images/116833734/original.png</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock at the door. It was a quiet knock, but he still heard it. He wasn't asleep yet, so it made sense to answer it. But who would be visiting at 4am?</p><p>"Petunia?" Of all people he wasn't expecting her. The sight of her was heart breaking. She looked as if she had been crying and her hair was a bit messy. There was even a few marks on her face that were fading. They were... hand shaped. She had a large suitcase with her, perhaps she was going somewhere.</p><p>"I didn't know who else to turn to." She spoke steadily. Like she was trying to hide something.</p><p>"What d'you mean? Is something wrong?" He pulled the door wider so that she could enter the apartment.</p><p>"I- I left home." Now he was really interested.</p><p>"You left? But why?"</p><p>"It was Vernon, he- he-" she sniffed, looked away. She took a deep breath, probably to calm down. She looked back at him again, though she was reluctant to.</p><p>"Vernon, he was a classmate of mine." She started fiddling with her fingers. "A few months ago I started doing things. I didn't know I could do them before." </p><p>"Like what?" He lead her to the living room to sit down.</p><p>"I got into crafting. At home I would work to improve myself more." She took a deep breath. "It's now a hobby of mine. My favourite things to make were weapons."</p><p>Severus' brows raised in surprise. He never thought Petunia to be the type.</p><p>"Shocking, I know. It's something I've kept to myself. My dad has a lot of scrapped metal in the garage. He considered getting rid of them so he didn't mind when I reused them."</p><p>"Yesterday Vernon came to visit me, my parents let him into the house. They were going to a party so they thought I could use a little company." </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I decided to go to the garage and do some crafting. But Vernon followed me and tried to get me to explain why I was avoiding him. I ignored him and he grabbed me, he wouldn't let go and I-" she gulped. "I hit him. Hard." She started crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobbed, and Severus hugged her to his chest. Telling her that everything was fine, and that she was okay.</p><p>She soon fell asleep, and Severus layed her down on the couch. He grbbedd a spare blanket and placed it on top of her sleeping form.</p><p>Severus knew that there was more to her story than she wanted to let on. She came to him for a reason. He just needed to figure out why.</p><p>So step one, Petunia had hand marks on her face. So when Vernon grabbed her, he slapped her around for struggling. No, there was a fight.</p><p>Step two, Petunia likes making weapons. Vernon followed her to the garage where they are located.</p><p>Step three, she hit him hard. Petunia didn't look frail, but she didn't look strong either. So there's a chance that hitting Vernon with her bare hands wouldn't do too much damage.</p><p>Step four, she didn't know who else to turn to. Petunia's relationship with her sister had been foiled ever since Lily found out she was a witch. Severus knew the Evans family quite well. He knew Lily told her family almost everything, including his own business. So there's a chance she told them that he was getting involved with the wizard version of a gang. And the fact that he disappeared.</p><p>Step five, she brought her luggage with her. A huge suitcase with enough things to move in. So she ran away.</p><p>This all led to one conclusion. Petunia killed Vernon.</p><hr/><p>"Hello, you must be Daisy Fellows." Rachel shook hands with the horse faced girl.</p><p>"Severus told us a lot of good things about you." Smiled Rachel, "It's great to know another who's interested in art. I probably don't draw as much as you do though." </p><p>Rachel led Daisy to a spare bedroom.</p><p>"So this is your room right here. I hope it's okay, it's been left untouched since it was just me and Kudejah here."</p><p>"It's a nice room. I had to share my last one with my sister." That earned her a chuckle.</p><p>"Should I help you with unpacking your things looks like there's a lot in there."</p><p>"I don't- I think I'll be fine if I do it by myself. But I'll make sure to call you guys if I need help." Daisy sent her a reassuring smile, Rachel nodded.</p><p>Rachel turned to leave when she heard, "Rachel." She turned, "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had list of actresses to portray Petunia, but Rachel McAdams allowed me to make a little joke I'm planning on writting.</p><p>I couldn't help but think Regina George looked like a modern day Petunia. I'm sure you guys don't agree.</p><p>So far we have a 3 scientists, a writer, a psychologist and an artist. Oh, and a person with a high tolerence towards poisonous things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ch.14 Daisy Fellows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bridgette Wilson-Sampras as Violet Evans née Hermit</p><p>Ian Somerhalder as Harold 'Harry' Evans</p><p>Uma Thurman as Doris An'Fellows née Royce</p><p>Bridgette Wilson was one of my choices to portray Petunia, but I after I chose Rachel McAdams I thought it would be interesting to see who she got her horse like features from. No offense to the actress.</p><p>Also, the story is set in the 90s so I would imagine Mr and Mrs Evans would look a little different to what we would usually visualise when we think of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petunia seemed so normal. That was what she seemed to her parents, much to their relief, and to everyone that knew her. That's what differed her from Lily.</p><p>Lily had magic and yes, Petunia had been jealous for a while. Until she had been dared to enter the art competition. Well it was actually after she lost a bet, but that was besides the point.</p><p>There were 5 people who entered. Herself and 4 other classmates. Surprisingly, she came first. That's when Petunia discovered her ability in art. Her favorite was crafting. While she had been drawn towards it before, she never thought it was worth her while.</p><p>Now she had a passion for it. She found her self worth in something. She was finally good at something.</p><p>She went exploring in the garage where a lot of old things were left untouched. There she created her first weapon in a matter of 6 minutes.</p><p>A baseball bat with nails hammered into it. But for what purpose? She had no clue, she just felt like she should've. It was a bit rusty and heavy. She then moved on to make other things, some of them out of wood, but all of them weapons. It was nothing special, amateur work really. Things kids would make, but dangerous.</p><p>The Evans knew there was something going on with their daughter when she asked for strange gifts for her birthday that was coming up.</p><p>Books about swords, guns and forging. Equipments that needed to be used and so on. Yep, there was definately something strange going on with their little girl.</p><p>At school there was a boy called Vernon. He tried on many occasions to grab Petunia's affection. He kept nagging her to go on a date with him.</p><p>While there were lots of boys who wouldn't date Petunia for her sour attitude, she had enough self worth to not lower herself to him.</p><p>Vernon Dursley was a rude, short tempered misogynistic man child. He believed himself to be a gift, and that many women were lucky that he existed. She did not like him. Her classmates didn't like him.</p><p>The boys thought he was a pompous prick. The girls thought he was an arrogant dick.</p><p>And while Petunia was aware that she was no angel herself, Vernon was a huge no. He was against everything she aspired to be.</p><p>One day her parents were off to some sort of social party. Vernon stopped by before they left, claiming that he was a friend. Her parents allowed it, but asked that he be gone within an hour. It was 6pm at the time, and they didn't want any funny business going on at their house.</p><p>Petunia didn't know that Vernon was in the house until she came downstairs. She asked him to leave, which he didn't. But then he started getting close towards her, and she backed away. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. He made her feel sick.</p><p>She was unfortunately going to haft to wait til her parents got back, which was within 3 hours. May as well do something, right? Just as she was about to enter the garage, she felt arms go around her. It was Vernon.</p><p>She kicked, she screamed and she bit. That seemed to be the only effective thing she could do against him. She opened the door and rushed in, she grabbed the first thing she could. And she hit him. Hard. And not once.</p><p>But she didn't stop, for there was no going back. Vernon was known for having a big mouth, so she couldn't keep him alive. She burried him in the backyard, it was dark. It only took her 1 hour and 12 minutes.</p><p>When she was done with the shovel, she cried. She took a life. There was nothing to be proud about. She packed her clothes, her savings and her books.</p><p>She had to leave and find help. Lily was definately not an option. Lily would judge her, hold it against her. Believed that she was always right. The girl started changing when she started going Hogwarts.</p><p>Lily's friend. Severus, surely he would understand. After all, he was in a gang. All she had to do was find him. He wasn't in Hogwarts, so there was a chance he wasn't in the wizarding world. According to Lily, no one knew where he was. No freak knew where he was.</p><p>Thank god for the internet, she could search anyone by the name of Severus. Only one person came up. Severus T. Knave. She hacked into the computers of Hooverdashers, something she learned. She found his location, he lived really far. But she had to try.</p><p>She changed her name. Daisy Fellows. To honour the tradition of her mother's, and her grand aunt. An'Fellows was her grand aunt's husband's surname. She didn't have any children.</p><p>So Daisy Fellows it was.</p><p>On Friday the 18th of April, 1997, Petunia Evans disappeared, along with Vernon Dursley. All her belongings were gone, and any pictures with her face had vanished. Police couldn't find a lead on her. The Evans weren't sure whether to give up searching or leave things as they were. It's not that they didn't care, they just suspected she ran away for a reason.</p><p>"What do you reckon happened to that Dursley boy?"</p><p>"Oh you know my bloodline, Violet. We hate vermin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Picture 1:</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/84/e6/50/84e6504dc7e83de72a950bec4b8f9cc8.jpg</p><p>Picture 2:</p><p>https://profilephobia.com/wp-content/uploads/2050/01/Bridgette-Wilson-Sampras.jpg</p><p>Picture 3:</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4a/d7/f3/4ad7f3bae01bf113c46f4cad0afe13e6.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ch.15 Harold and Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 11:32pm when Harold and Violet Evans returned home. They didn't notice anything different until the morning after. Petunia didn't eat breakfast with them, so Violet went to check on her.</p><p>The Evans weren't sure what to do with Petunia's disappearance. Instictively, they called the police. Only to find out that boy who came to visit Petunia was missing also. They weren't sure whether to lie about seeing him or not. Not to mention they didn't care about him, Petunia was more important. Is more important.</p><p>Petunia was their little girl. She was her mothers baby and her father's princess. The first born.</p><p>At some point, Lily shared the same title. But over time they lost her to that magic world. They hardly knew Lily now. What seemed to remain was her ignorance and naiveness. Something Petunia grew out of.</p><p>Maybe in some other universe they would care about her more. But their mind became crowded with other matters.</p><p>Now she was just a girl that inherited their good looks. A girl who used to sometimes invite that boy from across the street, who they would later view as a son.</p><p>Harold wondered why Sev and Lily didn't speak anymore. Only that he was hanging with the wrong crowd. But he knew there was more to it than that.</p><p>James Potter, the boy that Lily was dating is the very same one that bullied Severus. Lily's Severus, that quiet and shy boy. Severus was like a brother to her, so why would she side with the enemy? Harold and Violet didn't tolerate betrayal.</p><p>Since the young couple were already speaking of marriage, it's safe to say Potter could have her. Evans didn't need dirty blood.</p><p>Harold and Violet did care about Petunia. They really did. She just wasn't really aware of it. They were often away at work, and Petunia didn't really bother to get their attention much. She was quiet and independant. Liked being by herself, didn't really have any friends. At least not any that they knew of.</p><p>Petunia was normal. Simple. They could keep her. </p><p>But one day she gained a new interest. Art. Petunia loved drawing when she was young, so perhaps her old habits didn't die. But she also started going to the next level. There was a lot of old things in the garage that hadn't been used in a long time. Harold never gave himself the time to throw them away. But Petunia started reusing them, kept herself busy by improving her old hobby. But the things she made were a little off.</p><p>Hopefully she wouldn't use those objects. Or at least, they wouldn't get her in trouble. Trouble they couldn't get her out of.</p><p>And then her birthday was coming soon, and she asked for strange things. She wasn't normal anymore. But she wasn't like Lily, so that was good. They wouldn't loose her. Or so they hoped.</p><p>What Harold and Violet neglected to tell the Police was that they both checked the garage to see of Petunia was there. It would make sense, because she liked being there.</p><p>Instead they found a few red stains on the floor. What also lied on the ground was an old baseball bat with a few nails dug into it. There was blood on it.</p><p>They didn't care about what Petunia did. They just wanted her back home. But if she was safe out there, then it was okay. Hopefully they'll see her again soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to do something different with the characters of Mr and Mrs Evans. A lot of things are centred around Lily when it come to those two. But she's hardly ever in their lives.</p><p>And yes, there's a mystery that surrounds these two. Well, mainly Harold. I wanted it to be a surprise reveal, but I've decided to give a few clues instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ch.16 Training Day(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pole:<br/>https://i.redd.it/xqm9b2d0shd01.jpg</p><p>Boomerang:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/71/dd/0b/71dd0bae3650ee6c5919cf0027c6f736.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good catch." Praised Quasar, as he threw another stick towards the blind folded Regulus.</p><p>They've been doing this for an hour but they weren't finished. Regulus had been trained by Quasar and Paul for at least 2 months in the backgarden. Since he was learning techniques quickly, it would make sense for him to catch up to his sisters level. An example would be what they were doing now.</p><p>Regulus was improving his senses. Learning how to prevent an oncoming attack that he cannot see. And while some Black's had an ability to know others were around them, Regulus also had to rely on his hearing. Quasar was very quiet, and the sticks were not the same size and came at different directions.</p><p>"How many of these do we have to do?"</p><p>"You've got 12 left. I'm changing the speed for each one."</p><p>Damn.</p><hr/><p>"Congrats Reggie, you passed all 4 stages of training. Your speed and strength is at a good level. You've adapted well to the physical activities. Your senses are very great. There's just one final thing."</p><p>Quasar walked towards the shed where he took out two bags. One was big the other was medium sized. He placed the bags in front of Regulus and gestured him to open it. They were bags full of weapons.</p><p>"Pick one from each. A main one and a secondary that can be used for diversions."</p><p>Regulus looked at each one with a thoughtful look on his face. Unsure which ones he should pick.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"Well Regs that's for you to deside. As far as I'm concerned, anything can be used for harm and defense. But whatever's comfortable for you."</p><p>'Whatever's comfortable.' Regulus looked at Quasar again.</p><p>"Which one?" A picky question, but a different meaning.</p><p>"Well... you are giving me bodyguard vibes."</p><p>'Bodyguard.' Regulus finally picked one thing from the large bag, and another from the small bag. Once he gave a good look at them he confirmed with himself and presented them to Quasar.</p><p>"Pole and a boomerang. Great choice. Training begins on Saturday at 3pm." He patted Regulus' shoulder. "C'mon, let's get inside."</p><hr/><p>It only took Regulus 3 weeks to learn the two weapons. 13 days with the boomerang, and 8 days with the pole. They practiced with wood because it was safer. Not to mention Regulus was a beginner.</p><p>"Okay. Now that you're all set we're gonna put you to the test. Regs, you will be facing Frigga." Paul gestured to Frigga who stood at the side observing them. "Don't underestimate her."</p><p>This was a strange decision, cause Frigga looked harmless. She wouldn't intentionally harm someone, she was a healer. Chances are, she would be easy.</p><p>They were both dressed for the occasion. Regulus wore green shirt with black tracksuit bottems, and black trainers. Typical Slytherin colours. He wasn't allowed to wear his quidditch robe. Appropriate clothing was improtant.</p><p>She was dressed in a yellow leotard, and black thigh high sockes and boots that matched her leotard. Traditional female Barrett training outfit in Hufflepuff colours.</p><p>This made Regulus pretty smug. Seeing this Frigga tilted her head to the side.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should be nervous?"</p><p>"As jumpy as a cornish pixie."</p><p>"I don't know what that is but, whatever you say. We could always call Nebula if you're so sure of yourself." Regulus shook his head. </p><p>"I'm sure you'll do just fine."</p><p>"Round 1. Fight." Regulus attacked first.</p><p>And Frigga did do just fine. Regulus lost. It didn't take too long for Frigga to send him flat on his back.</p><p>"I told you not to underestimate her." Said Paul as he walked to where Regulus was close to passing out. "Appearances can be deceiving. You don't know your opponent until you've had a brawl with them." He helped him up and looked him in the eye. "Now watch yourself." He warned the youngest son. Regulus gulped and nodded.</p><p>Unlike Quasar, Paul was very serious. He was adament on perfecting, and absolutely didn't want Regulus slipping. A common Black trait to make your close ones do hard work. Push them to the limit. A majority would adapt to such preparations. Few didn't. Prime examples would be Sirius, Andromeda and Uncle Alphard.</p><p>And Regulus wanted to be nothing like Sirius.</p><p>"Round 2. Fight."</p><p>This time Regulus was more careful. He did not make the first move, but neither did she. They quietly circled the other, carefully assessing weaknesses with their stares. And then they both moved at the same time, unpredictable. And in the end, it was a draw. They seemed to match equally in some ways. </p><p>Regulus had more experience in magic, albeit wand waving. But he was learning to do spells without wands. His training in Martial Arts was kind of sudden. The only physical activity he did was quidditch.</p><p>Frigga had more experiemce with Martial Arts, for she was taught Voodoo only 2 years prior. As Barretts were trained to start at a young age, making them masters once they reach adulthood. The Great Prometheus did not include magic into those lessons. It was more of a last second interest, since Frigga wasn't sure what to pick to help control her magical outbursts.</p><p>Since her magic was healing, for her hopes to one day become a nurse. Since her magic was not for harming, she had to solely rely on her combat training.</p><p>"Very good. You're learning. But you're using your magic a lot. If you were against a normal muggle you'd have to refrain from using it. No telling what would happen if anyone was find out."</p><p>Paul stepped forward. "It seems that you're both on the same level. For now on you will both train together. Hopefully you will learn from Friggs, Reggie."</p><p>"You three." They all turned to the backgarden door which led to the kitchen. It was Antigone. "Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes. Make sure to be cleaned up by then."</p><p>"Okay mum." Paul called back, he turned to the younger two. "We best get ready before she loses it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Frigga's outfit, minus the mask:<br/>https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/9aca614c-70ad-4945-9a8a-aa66eb80e096/d8rlck0-6698bf55-6415-4a52-9198-9cdb37d28e74.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvOWFjYTYxNGMtNzBhZC00OTQ1LTlhOGEtYWE2NmViODBlMDk2XC9kOHJsY2swLTY2OThiZjU1LTY0MTUtNGE1Mi05MTk4LTljZGIzN2QyOGU3NC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.NqgEJyufw-DVMYUf4nL4XVfj0u3sZND7UTGYUMXGrC8</p><p> </p><p>So I really love Mortal Kombat. It's actually the reason I started writing this fic, because I had this crazy idea and decided to just write it. You might not understand now, but you will later as time goes on. I learned that I couldn't be hasty, and that it required some character building before the real problems arise. So I just wanted to put that out there.</p><p>We haven't seen Regulus for a while, so I decided to write about him before moving back to Daisy or anyone from Hooverdashers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ch.17 The Foreigner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/ca/f0/f5caf0c193d95bb2b7d4fc69d65f5a72.jpg</p><p>https://i1.wp.com/konsolowe.info/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/Nightwolf.jpg?fit=900%2C502&amp;ssl=1</p><p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jZKrvXUunD0</p><p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W2vbImBTjyc&amp;t=29s</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a new boy. A foreigner. His name was Amarock Ahote, he was Native American and carried his culture with him. Rachel was drawn to him instantly, but this time it was different.</p><p>She didn't pursue him like she had done with her exes. She had been friendly and kept her distance. What Rachel didn't notice was that Amarock held the same interest towards her.</p><p>Within a month the two started dating but kept things slow, and the relationship seemed more real than her others. Amarock was her 5th, and she was Amarock's 2nd, which made her feel ashamed. But he assured her it was fine.</p><p>Amarock was different. She felt great with him, and she wasn't being used. It wasn't going fast. They trusted each other, and he only had his eyes on her. They didn't do 'it' yet.</p><p>One day Kudejah, Daisy and Rachel were hanging out together, and they went to visit a fortune teller. Just for fun, nothing serious.</p><p>This fortune teller was different from others. She used the Zodiacs to tell relationships and destinies.</p><p>At first she explained the least surprising thing, like her and Kudejah being sisters in arms. The 2nd was really surprising, like her and Daisy being soul twins. They did strangely get along despite their differences in art. However there was the third explanation that stood out the most.</p><p>She said to Rachel that her star is pairing with another and because of this her soul is bonding with the very same owner of that star. Soul bonds came in many forms. Friendship, familial or twin bonds. But this was the bond of mating.</p><p>Soul mates were almost common. There were people that belonged with others, and some that didn't. Those that didn't had the choice to pair with whoever they wanted. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.</p><p>Rachel was a soul that needed balance. Her star was Libra, Amarock was Gemini. There was two sides to him. She balanced him.<br/>
Both of them were air symbols, belonging to the sky. When they saw each other they needed distraction to notice everyone around them.</p><p>When Rachel saw Amarock again she was a little nervous. It was great to know that she belonged with another, but what if it wasn't true? After all, she visited the foreseer for fun. What if she got her hopes up only for her heart to get crushed again? What if she was supposed to be alone?</p><p>Even though he picked her, she had always been the 2nd choice. The back up.</p><p>But Amarock greeted her with a chaste kiss, took her hand and asked "Where do you want to go today?" With that soft voice of his. She smiled and gave her suggestion. Forgetting what she had worried about in the first place.</p><p>Amarock wouldn't spout petty lies. He showed her how he felt. Actions spoke louder than words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been wanting to bring one of my new characters to this story for a while, and I finally did. Amarock Ahote.</p><p>Amarock is named after a Mythical Wolf, said to stalk and devour anyone foolish enough to hunt alone at night. Amarok or Amaroq. Ahote is a Native American name meaning 'restless one'. I don't think it's a surname though.</p><p>The character of Amarock was based on Nightwolf, because Nightwolf is not only sexy but I've always been curious about Native Americans. So from creating this character, hopefully I give myself time to explore the culture.</p><p>The reason why I paired Rachel with him was because I was looking at Nightwolf interactions and the one with Erron Black was interesting to me. I know this wasn't written down, but I planned Rachel to be from America.</p><p>I don't think Nightwolf has a face model so the character representing Amarock will be Booboo Stewert.</p><p>I actually searched compatible star signs and the one between Libra and Gemini actually stood out to me and helped with my idea of these two being soul mates.</p><p>Another note, on Rachel because she's one of my favourite original characters in the group. There's a harsh story surrounding her past, and she's based off of Caroline Forbes hence why I chose her actress. If I do end up writing more about her and her past, then I will be using the cast fron the Vampire Diaries. But Kudejah isn't from Rachel's past, because Kudejah met Rachel when she first moved in Britain. In other words, year 11.</p><p>One quick request, please vote between...<br/>*Ulberga/Alberga<br/>*Wulberdan</p><p> </p><p>Please write down your comments at the bottom. I really love reading feedback and I get annoyed whenever I don't see much of it. Reading the opinions of others is a massive boost when continuing this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ch.18 Old memories - Cokeworth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please write down your comments at the bottom. I really love reading feedback and I get annoyed whenever I don't see much of it. Reading the opinions of others is a massive boost when continuing this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Sev. I like your outfit." Said Kudejah.</p><p>"Thanks, the jacket belonged to my dad. The shirt was my mum's."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>January 13, 1990. 2.45pm. Cokeworth, door number 12.</strong>
</p><p>"Hi ma, hi da!" Severus greeted as he opened the door. His mother smiled from where she was washing the plates. His father was sitting by the table reading the news paper since he didn't have time to in the morning. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth, as he usually did. But he always made sure the window was open.</p><p>"Back from school already?"</p><p>"Yeah. There was a fire drill but this time there was a real fire and we all got to leave early." He reached for his bag and took out a paper. </p><p>"I got top marks in biology da." Tobias took the paper and ruffled his son's hair.</p><p>"That's very good. One day you're going to become a scientist."</p><p>"Nonsense. He'll be a potioneer." Said Eileen.</p><p>"A doctor."</p><p>"A healer."</p><p>"Isn't that the same thing?"</p><p>"Yes. But magical."</p><p>They both stared each other down in disagreement. And finally Tobias said, "Anything Science related that's mixed with magic."</p><p>"Agreed." Severus ignored his parents antics.</p><p>"Da, is it okay if I play with Lily?"</p><p>"Only if you stay away from those boys past number 34. I don't want you getting into a fight with someone bigger than you. Only I can scare them away."</p><p>"You only say that cause you look like a werewolf da." Tobias tried not to grin at the comment.</p><p>"If I look like a werewolf then so do you. You got your looks from me."</p><p>The comment was funny for a reason. Something only Eileen and Tobias were aware of. Tobias came from a family of gypsies, his own mother, who was heavily into it, feared anything werewolf related.</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Tobias looked up at it and then at his son. "I think your friends here. Go on." Severus nodded exitedly and went to go play with Lily.</p><p>Eileen turned to Tobias, "What you reckon we get for his birth day?"</p><p>"Anything he hasn't gotten already."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"My mother's silverware."</p><p>"No. Something serious."</p><p>"Oh, so not my old jacket either."</p><p>"Too big for him."</p><p>"Why don't we get him something that's yours? I'm sure there's still something in the basement."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>January 23rd, 1990. 6.30pm. Cokeworth.</strong>
</p><p>"What did you two do today?" Asked Tobias as they ate.</p><p>"We played at the swings. Petunia made us sandwiches. And we dropped flowers at the lake."</p><p>"I hope it wasn't that large puddle across the road." Severus raised an eyebrow at his father.</p><p>"No, the one at Lily's backgarden." Eileen gave sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thank whatever God out there. That river is dirty." After a moment of silence, Mr and Mrs Snape made eye contact with each other and gave the other a subtle nod.</p><p>"Do you remember which day it is today?" Tobias asked the 11 year old.</p><p>"January the 23rd."</p><p>"Good now close your eyes for about 30 seconds. I'm going to show you a magic trick." When Severus closed his eyes all he could hear was shuffling. "You can open them now."</p><p>"Happy birthday son." It was a potions book. Eileen's old one. Severus thought his ma burned all evidence of her magical things years ago.</p><p>"We know it's not much but- oof" Tobias was silenced by a tackling hug. "Don't hug me, it was your mum's idea." He chuckled.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>August 30th, 1995. Cokeworth.</strong>
</p><p>"Son, I want you to come here for a minute." Tobias called from the living room.</p><p>His voice sounded sullen, had bern ever since the love of his life passed away. But whenever his son was around it reminded him to smile, even just for a little bit.</p><p>"I know this is a bit sudden, but I think it's important." Tobias gave him a book that said Wondering Monsters. It was an informant book about creatures and other humanoids. This must've costed hundreds of pounds since it wasn't required for Hogwarts curriculum.</p><p>"It was you mother's idea, before she passed. She always wanted to get you something special. I hope I got the right one." The book was a more updated version of any defense book in Britain. Severus hugged Tobias. That book was the last gift he was ever given by his parents.</p><p>During that same year, on September 15, Tobias got into an accident at work that had him brutally killed. Severus mourned him gravely. An anonymous person sent him a letter containing hundreds of pounds to help pay for the funeral. Severus never knew who, but first guessed it was Malfoy. But the same letter came when Eileen died, so the person remained unknown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hugh Jackman as Tobias Snape<br/>https://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2017029/rs_1024x759-170129075329-1024-Wolverine-JR-012917.jpg?fit=around|1024:auto&amp;output-quality=90&amp;crop=1024:auto;center,top</p><p>Catherine Zeta-Jones as Eileen Prince Snape<br/>https://eskipaper.com/images/catherine-zetajones-1.jpg</p><p>Finn Wolfhard as Young Severus<br/>https://pyxis.nymag.com/v1/imgs/1fd/481/e99c7c628ce9b261a835661d9c521de77a-finnwolfhard.rsquare.w700.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ch.19 Lestrange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rodolphus Lestrange<br/>Cast: Aidan Turner<br/>Pic:<br/>https://keyassets-p2.timeincuk.net/wp/prod/wp-content/uploads/sites/50/2016/10/11642569-high-res-poldark-scaled.jpg<br/> <br/>Rabastan Lestrange<br/>Cast: Toby Sebastian<br/>Pic: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4c/75/97/4c7597dd4b59aeb1281a35aece5b3293.jpg</p><p>Ricardio Lestrange<br/>Cast: Young Johnny Depp<br/>Pic: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/66/19/22/6619225d89602c317caec545c27ac157.jpg</p><p>Wulberdan Lestrange<br/>Cast: Young Helena Bonham Carter<br/>Pic:  https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c3/1c/1e/c31c1e318e183b0703fde593682f46ee.jpg</p><p>Narcissa Black Malfoy<br/>Cast: Natalie Dormer<br/>Pic: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/41/9d/30419daafdd1548889908a18795a5630.jpg</p><p>Lucius Malfoy<br/>Cast: Harry Lloyd<br/>Pic: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/game-of-thrones-fan/images/8/86/Viserys_infobox.png/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20181108063513</p><p>Cygnus Black<br/>Cast: Andrew Scott<br/>Pic: https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMjU4NTUwMjIwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTczMzU3Nw@@._V1_UY1200_CR585,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg</p><p>Druella Rosier Black<br/>Cast: Charlize Thorin<br/>Pic: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/44/3d/22443df194be8fcdb6d09cd409ccf5e1.png</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda Black Tonks<br/>Cast: Gemma Arterton<br/>Pic: https://wallpapercave.com/wp/wp1926073.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On July, the 27th 1997, Bellatrix successfully gave birth to twins.</p><p>Ricardio Corvus LeStrange. And Wulberdan Delphini LeStrange.</p><p>Ricardio was noticeably Rodolphus' favourite. He was the son and the first born. He will be spoiled and groomed into the perfect Lord anyone ever set their eyes on. He will be raised to serve their Dark Lord accordingly, and be the greatest Slytherin, second to Lord Voldemort.</p><p>And then there was Wulberdan. Berdan for short, for she was the burden of the family. She was named after her aunt Walburga, which was the greatest honor the child could have. What could be done about the girl, other than a housewife? Berdan had Andromeda's eyes, which showed signs that she may later be a blood traitor. Chances are, she would have Hufflepuff colours.</p><p>Bellatrix could tell there was something different about Berdan. Magically. It seems that there wasn't much there. No one else realised it yet, cause their attention was on Ricardio. Perhaps Berdan was a Squib, that wouldn't do. But Bellatrix was too proud to test it out. Besides, she had her limits as well, unlike her parents and aunt.</p><p>There was something else about the twins as well. They had the same mother, but the same couldn't be said about the father. Strange wasn't it? Bellatrix would guess it was most likely Walberdan, but she wouldn't expose her child as a bastard, afraid of the consequences. No one could know.</p><p>Her family was dark, but not everyone was. There was a Light and Dark in everyone. For some, there was more than others. Light didn't mean you were good, nor did Dark mean you were evil. It just effected the way you viewed things, how you behaved and treated others. A Dark person could use their powers for good, the same way a Light person could use their gifts to do evil. It's a strange balance.</p><p>There are people who are not aware that they are Dark due to which side they fight for. There have been many Dark figures who fought on the side of good. And there was Light figures who fought on the side of evil.</p><p>So Ricardio would get the attention he deserves. And Berdan wouldn't have any unless it was necessary to her health. And Berdan preferred it that way. For a baby who didn't understand much, she understood that her parents were not good people. She didn't like being carried by their arms. Their energy was quite negative. And the same had to be said for grand parents Cygnus and Druella.</p><p>But there was an exception for few, like her aunt Narcissa and uncle Rabastan.</p><p>There was the funny thing about Rabastan, for he looked very much like Rodolphus but younger. Berdan was her uncle's "little Berda". And Narcissa wanted practice for a heir, but she also wanted a daughter. Females were rare in the Malfoy family. Uncle Lucius was okay, for his ill intentions weren't towards her. His energy seemed to be neutral, so he was okay.</p><p>Uncle Rabastan was Light, but grew up believing he was dark. Lucius had an equal amount of dark and light, and Narcissa had 10% more light.</p><p>Just like Andromeda, Wulberdan would be the shock and disappointment of her parents. Question is, would they be there to see her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please write down your comments. I get annoyed when I don't see any.</p><p>Ricardio was named after the Ice King's heart from Adventure Time.</p><p>I could not think of anyone else as Bellatrix Lestrange. Sure there's Katy McGrath, but it didn't work eith me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ch.20 Flower Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was inspired by a song. Search "Hyori Ittai"</p><p>Tom Hiddleston as Toph</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6b/8e/49/6b8e4904a0135b0c7a1874c82fe01c90.jpg</p><p>Young Madchen Amick as Aleguthu</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/72/85/f77285b7f44083498b2fc6b6dcdd5cf4.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rest well my little flower girl." A strange man stood in the house of the Lestrange family. He held Berdan in his arms humming a soft tune.</p><p>He did this, visiting the Lestrange daughter on every lonesome midnight. She would always be awake, wanting someone to give her attention, and he would be there to keep her company. He did this without effort of passing the wards or alerting the house elves. He had no need to do any spell casting.</p><p>He had light hair, blue/green eyes and a shaven face. He was dressed in ancient garments, and carried a glow around him. He wasn't a wizard, more than that actually. Bellatrix thought otherwise when she had the affair months ago. Just a poor, but handsome Pureblood she could get away with screwing.</p><p>This man's name was Toph, and Berdan was his daughter. But this man didn't call her Wulberdan, in his head her name was something else. Berdan was not Wulberdan Delphini Lestrange. She was Grizelda Cetrion Tophdottir.</p><p>Grizelda looked much like her aunt, though it depended on which one you knew to think this. The family magic people thought she looked like a younger Bellatrix, some thought she had Andromeda written all over her because of her soft eyes.</p><p>But she looked much like Aleguthu, his sister. It was almost frightening. Mortals could not see it, but she would grow out of her mothers features.</p><p>Like many children of the Great ones, she will grow quickly. Toph could see that she was already interpreting things correctly. She was a Squib, for she wasn't meant to be a witch. Before her brother, she would be an adult. But Toph would teach her how to disguise herself. Make herself look normal, as mortals liked to say.</p><p>She would surpass her family, while she will earn dissapointment from many, others will support her.</p><p>"I must go now, and you will stay with the shadows. Brave, for you embody Virtue and Light. You will not be a crime of mortal disorder." He looked down at her. "And always remember, do not follow your mothers example. The road to hell is paved in sins."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To anyone that doesn't understand my version of descriptive language, Berdan is a Demi God.</p><p>And to any Mortal Kombat players who noticed, yes her middle name came from Cetrion.</p><p>Comment below, even if the opinion is harsh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ch.21 Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The passing weeks have been great. Daisy had got in contact with some blacksmiths and had an apprenticeship. </p><p>Timothy was finally being shown the insides of a brain and the operations.</p><p>Rachel was publishing her sequal of her first book under peoples noses, the second one was about aliens. She's still using the name 'Rieve Chapel'.</p><p>A lot of people were turning to Kudejah for guidance, which caught the interest for employers who were looking for potential.</p><p>Severus was studying how cancer worked and searched if there were ways to cure it and so on.</p><p>It was a Monday. A day most would hate. Unless you were a Hooverdasher student. On Monday Week A, the students were given a challenge. To show off everything they could do.</p><p>Kevin had an intelligence that surpasses a large majority of his classmates. The ideas he's brought across would make anyone's eyes pop out. Or maybe they'll faint... Who cares?</p><p>When Kevin had theories, it was towards things his peers wouldn't think about too much. He wondered if things in fictional entertainment could be brought to real life. Why put his focus on binary codes if he can see if it was possible to make cybernetic objects?</p><p>Could a watch actually turn invisible? Is it possible to make web shooters? What about glasses that were like computers?</p><p>For his little project, Kevin decided to pair himself with Daisy and Tyler. Tyler is a friend in his engineering class. He always wore sunglasses for some reason, but Kevin never bugged him on it.</p><p>It needed to be a project that appealed to all 3 of them, if not then it wouldn't be fun. Not to mention the team work.</p><p>Daisy was good for designing, but she loved to weaponize. Tyler had a passion for putting things together or taking them apart. And Kevin liked technology, getting technical. He favored computers and wiring.</p><p>With the many ideas that were brought forward they settled with with one. A metal glove that draws knives. This idea was inspired by the Wolverine comics.</p><p>Daisy did the design, Kevin did the codes, and Tyler placed the metals to where they should be. It was a challenge, but it turned out okay.</p><p>The gloves were easy to wield. But like any dangerous object there was just a few safety precautions.</p><p>The fabric they used for the glove was leather. They looked light but they were kind of heavy and thick due to the metal and amount of leather.</p><p>It had to be turned on in order to use, there was a hidden button around where the wrist was located. The knives weren't knives. It was more like 3 sais seperately stuck on one handle. They were located on the ring middle and index fingers and you could summon them individually.</p><p>Needless to say, they were quite happy with their accomplishment and had a blast testing them out on fruit and juice bottles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one person commented on my last 2 chapters... guys?</p><p>Tyler - Chris Hemsworth</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ch.22 Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today Kevin had some friends over. Tyler Jones and his cousin who came from Australia. Jackie Jones.</p><p>Tyler had this easy going air around him. He was only slightly intimidating, but looked friendly enough. However, the same could not be said for his cousin.</p><p>Jackie looked like the sort of guy who would get into a bar fight. Not to be rude, but that was the best description anyone could come up with. He was really intimidating to look at, and seemed to always be in a bad mood.</p><p>There were things that strangely made them stand out. Tyler always wore sunglasses over his eyes, no matter the weather. His reasonings were that his eyes were 'sensitive'. He wasn't allowed to take them off. Ever. Not unless he was alone.</p><p>Jackie always wore gloves. Just like Tyler, even when the weather was opposite. These two were strange, but Severus couldn't tell how. Just by the eyes and the hands, it was all he needed to know.</p><p>They were both in Kevin's engineering class. They were here for a studying session, and Severus couldn't help but study them. There was something strange about them. Something. He just couldn't put his finger on it.</p><p>Later on that day he was speaking with Amarock. Rachel's boyfriend. He was talking about mythical creatures and beings of his culture. Amarock told him the a story his grandfather told him when he was young.</p><p>
  <em>He once met a strange man. He couldn't recall his name, but he remembered his strangeness. He wore tea shades over his eyes, hiding them from view. Upon his arrival he never dared take them off, which was rude, but the man was friendly. He was staying in the town for a week before he was to leave shortly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day there was a visit from a man. This man's name was Robert Stillensky, and had been bothering the town's inhabitants to give over their savings if they didn't want trouble. Stillensky was part of the mafia, so you could see the trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stillensky harassed his grandfather for the money he had, because he knew his grandfather was hiding it. When his grandfather refused again, Stillensky pulled his gun on him, and the tea shade man walked in. He told grandfather to close his eyes. When grandfather did open his eyes, Stillensky was still in front of him. But he was frozen in place, like a statue.</em>
</p><p>It was an interesting story, but a scary one. But then it got him thinking about Tyler. Was it a coincidence or something else?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jai Courtney as Jackie Jones<br/>Image:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/41/f5/6441f56926494f8b32cee03d8f3224fb.jpg</p><p>I saw him in Divergent and thought 'he looks peng'. So I casted him as Jackie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ch.23 Mystery Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, been quite some time hasn't it?</p><p>I've posted another story, It's called 'Muggle'. I think you guys will love it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus woke up to his cell phone ringing. He looked at it a saw Kudejah's name and answered. He could hear a distressed voice talking fast on the other end.</p><p>"Wait wait- hang on, slow down. You want me to come over? Right now? Ok, fine. I'm on my way."</p><p>The girl's apartment wasn't too far, just a few blocks away. When he got there Daisy answered the door and lead him to the hallway the bedrooms were located in. Outside one of the rooms he saw Kudejah comforting a frightened looking Rachel.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked in worry, Daisy answered for them, and she tried to sound relaxed. She was just as shook as they were.</p><p>"We don't know. Rachel saw something that surprised her and she screamed."</p><p>"That's all?" Daisy gave him a look.</p><p>"No- when she did scream it was high pitched, there was this really big echo. And it hurt."</p><p>"It hurt?"</p><p>"To hear it, yeah." At Severus' contemplation she grabbed his elbow and lead him into one of the bedrooms.</p><p>When he saw it he understood. "So that kind of hurt."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>The windows had been cracked in one big blow. The walls around it followed suit. This wasn't the work of any normal person, if so there would be small dents and cracks instead. This was a large circle. It looked to be the same amount of damage as well.</p><p>"So Rachel did that?"</p><p>"Yes. We called Amarock, he'll be here in 5 minutes. She's going to stay at his place for the night."</p><p>"Okay, that's great. I'll look into it, see if I have something in my book that's related to what she did."</p><hr/><p>4 days later, Severus did come across something. And he spoke to the girls about it.</p><p>"You think I'm a what?"</p><p>"A Banshee or at least descended from one, that's all my book has told me." He took it out of his bag, "Look, turn to page 45." Kudejah turned the pages, already knowing what she would find.</p><p>She did a quick browse on the page and nodded to herself.</p><p>"It makes sense alright." She passes the book to Rachel so she could read for herself.</p><p>"But I thought Banshees were a type of ghost." Said Daisy.</p><p>"They are confused for them, cause their screams are said to be similar."</p><p>"What do you think I should do?" Rachel said slowly.</p><p>"Well personally I think we need to get you trained before your powers get out of hand. I know a place where we could get more information."</p><p>"Where's that?" Said Daisy.</p><p>"The Prince Mansion, though it requires travel. Since I come from a long line of Princes there's a possibility that we'll find something about Banshees there."</p><p>"Where's it located?" Said Kudejah.</p><p>"Ukraine."</p><p>"Ukraine? Now I'm excited." Screamed Rachel.</p><p>"I'm definately coming with you guys." </p><p>"I'm going to go pack my stuff." Daisy got up to her bedroom.</p><p>"I'll call Amarock."</p><p>Severus saw them all go do their individual things and he sighed. It was an easy convincing them.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Banshees</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Banshees are a powerful race of humanoids devoted to protecting, serving and fighting. Their powers are specifically developed for destruction although a lot of them are adament on being peaceful.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Despite a majority of their species peaceful nature, they are known for occasionally being violent towards wizards. They are known to look down upon wizards and witches, while favoring muggles and prefering other species.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Banshees are often confused for The Bea'Ni, Ghosts who predict death due to their ability to project painful soundwaves. But the soundwaves are mainly connected with high ranked families in the Banshee society.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Banshees are long lifed and carry eternal beauty for as long as they live. This would be up to at least 3000 years, possibly more. Their powers carry a colour based on their aura.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Banshees can breed with other species, however the gene is very recessive. While the eternal beauty and long life is easy to inherit, the same cannot be said for the powers. One can only be counted as a Banshee unless they don't show signs of power.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Powers</span>
  <span class="u"> and</span>
  <span class="u"> Ra</span>
  <span class="u">nking</span>
</p><p>Ultra Rare:</p><ul>
<li>Hair manipulation</li>
<li>Life taking</li>
</ul><p>Rare:</p><ul>
<li>Sonic Scream</li>
</ul><p>Uncommon:</p><ul>
<li>Shadow Projection</li>
<li>Energy balls</li>
</ul><p>Common:</p><ul>
<li>Flight</li>
<li>Enhancing</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ch.24 House of Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prince Mansion<br/>Pic:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/736x/99/2e/83/992e83fe25da681f168c2d6e455266c7.jpg</p><p>Kaprice Imperial as Azula<br/>Pic:<br/>https://iv1.lisimg.com/image/20513038/740full-kaprice-imperial.jpg</p><p>Maid dress:<br/>https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/617-rQyFe3L._AC_SX425_.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The travel to Ukraine was a safe one and it didn't take too long to get there. Before entering, they had to pass through the gates. Upon Severus going in front of them they opened automatically. Rachel ran forward excitingly as Kevin followed. Daisy rolled her eyes while the others grinned.</p><p>The building was big. Much bigger than Grimmauld Place, and larger than the Malfoy home. It was almost too good to be true, knowing that all that now belonged to him, solely. But this was just one of the houses. There was another in China, and one in Nigeria.</p><p>Severus opened the door, there was no key needed. The all stepped inside quietly, looking around with curiousness and suspicion. There was a <em>crack</em> sound and they all looked forward.</p><p>There in front of them was a young girl around their age. Her eyes were dark and so was her hair. Her ears were pointed. She wore an adorable looking maid uniform and her hair was tied in a bun.</p><p>"Um, hi."</p><p>"Hello. You are Master Severus, correct?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"My name is Azula, I am a house elf hybrid cloned from Ayumi. I was created by S'Veris. My last order is to serve you in any way you please."</p><p>"Thank you... Azula. I am actually looking for help." Azula tilted her head to the side.</p><p>"What do you need help with?"</p><p>"I am looking for information on Banshees. It's for my friend here," he gestured to Rachel who waved. "She may be a Banshee herself."</p><p>"I'm sure I can find something in the family library. I'll do some digging and deliver anything that is Banshee related. But for now I am sure you are all tired from your journey. Come, I will lead you to your rooms."</p><p>Severus looked at his friends who all shrugged their shoulders, Timothy and Amarock looked uncomfortable but went along with it.</p><p>Severus was given the master bedroom, which was pretty comfortable. The guest rooms were amazing, and there was more than 5 of them. Rachel shared a room with Amarock, Timothy with Kevin, and Kudejah with Daisy. Severus was just by himself, but he was fine with it. </p><p>As he sat in his bed he couldn't help but wonder about Azula. If Azula is a clone, did that mean she was like an animal? Like humans they had lives, but did not have souls. How was she created and why.</p><hr/><p>The Princes were known for being creators of any kinds. Be it a new spell or simply improving potions. Perhaps adjustments to the magic society every few centuries.</p><p>Ever since Eileen had been disowned, there was just S'Veris Prince. Eileen had run away when she had rather be with the muggle Tobias Snape. S'Veris knew that he had to make sure the Prince line continued. To him, it didn't matter whether or not his grandchild were a half blood or a squib, he would not allow his riches to fall upon anyone else.</p><p>And with the death of Eileen, everything of Prince had been left to the last remaining heir, her son. The Princes had kept everything to themselves. Anything that was theirs could only be accessed by another Prince. Everything written by them were spelled to only be read by another Prince.</p><p>But this itself was a bit of a set up. You see, S'Veris Prince knew the sort of background his daughter was living in. Much different to how the rest of the Princes grew up. He knew that whatever child Eileen would birth they would grow up humbled. Eileen not only had a name that mocked the tradition, but she grew in a society that was expectant of things that any Prince woman would not be pressured to do. His grandchild would grow up cautious of the world around them.</p><p>The Princes were also more diversed than most were led to believe. In the Prince culture, it was important to visit the muggle world at least 3 times. They were to learn things from them, like lessons. Each Prince would write their experience in a book passed down for generations. Some even brought souvenirs.</p><p>They created other forms of magic also. Such as ones that didn't require having a magic core. Wand waving was a part of core magic, the most used in the magic community. Lady Magic had gifted the Prince Family of having beautiful minds. They were the first magical beings of existance descended from Lady magic's adopted son, A'Akumae. Lady Magic is technically the Queen of Magic, therefore making him a Prince, thus giving him the surname name Prince. It is why they are so powerful. Not just in magic but in all forms.</p><p>Anything was possible if you were a Prince.</p><p>So when Severus Snape was visiting the Prince Home, he was in for a surprise.</p><p>Severus' grandfather had hidden himself away from the rest of society after the disownment of his daughter. Moving back to Ukraine, he spent what was left of his life doing experiments no other wizard would think of.</p><p>He became obsessed with finding ways of creating life. There were many times he succeeded, while others he hadn't been so. All this by reading a book called Frankenstein. Just to test an unspoken theory.</p><p>Upon this obsession he created Azula. A construct with the DNA of a house elf and a human being. She was mainly human, with the only noticeable elf heritage would be her ears.</p><p>Azula was cloned from the DNA of Ayumi, the wife of Y'Forte. Her name taken from the traditional E'Azula, like Eileen's. While she was created by a Prince, she wasn't a Prince. She was beautiful, but she could ruin life by a simple command. A killing machine in the form of a human.</p><p>The Prince, apparently, rarely owned house elves. Taking maids and butlers to serve them as there were many out there that needed jobs. One of the owned now deceased elves had been Blinky. Azula's DNA had been enhanced with it, making her a hybrid. </p><p>She had been created to serve. Only Lived to serve. Obey. Protect.</p><p>She was taught the basics by the last few maids and simple things by S'Veris. He instructed her to look out for his grandson who will one day come. As she put her master to sleep she waited long for her new one. Putting herself to work with the house and making sure there was always food ready. While she had a human body, there was her elf blood that was eager to serve someone. But she was created solely for the Prince family, and Princes alone.</p><p>When her new master finally arrived, she was ecstatic but confused with the company he had. While his friends weren't a nuisance, they did bother her as they helped her master as he was doing the work.</p><p>That was her job. But hopefully their needs would come before their duties more so she could tend to them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leonard Nimoy as S'Veris Prince<br/>Pic:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d0/b0/cf/d0b0cf5879ef79c6b3c55ce9450a8baa.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Ch.25 Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Creations and Improvements:<br/>A list of the Princes who created or improved anything magic related.</p><p>Prince Diaries:<br/>Each Prince had a diary where they wrote their experiences and the people they've met.</p><p>Grimoire/Spell Book:<br/>Books that contain information about the created magic forms that are often updated by improvers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Severus left everyone to explore his house as he decided to look. Instead they all stayed in the library to help rather than have fun, kind of unnerving Azula. She wanted to help the young master. But all Azula could do was bring the books.</p><p>Looking at one of the family diaries, Kudejah came across J'Jinsei and felt a pang in her gut. She quickly skimmed through the pages, she stopped at 'The Marriage of 1898'. He wrote about a woman named Kazumi. She was a Banshee, and a princess to one of the societies.</p><p>Azula was then told to bring them any information regarding Kazumi. Kazumi was the wife of Severus' great great grandfather J'Jinsei Prince. She outlived her husband, watching over her descendants. In the diary of S'Veris, it mentioned that she joined her husband in 1964.</p><p>But he couldn't find anything on the Banshee society itself.</p><p>"If only there was a way to contact the dead." Kevin said out loud. Azula's eyes brightened.</p><p>"There is, hang on." She disappeared and then reappeared. She held out a book. On the front it read 'Creations and Improvements'. Severus took it and looked.</p><p>Turning the pages he found the names of his ancestors and what they improved or created. He saw death magic, it was created by D'Iago.</p><p>After some looking in the library, Severus decided he was going to try a ressurecting spell. According to the lore of D'Iago Prince who created Death magic, it wasn't going to be easy. But since he was of Prince blood there was a chance of it being successful. </p><p>He will be bringing back Kazumi Pandora. Seeing as he is part of her family there was a chance she will be of help. It was possible that it was his only shot.</p><p>What others outside of the family didn't know was that Kazumi was a Banshee herself. A secret that was contained within the family. Banshee's kept to themselves and to gain the attention of one was rare and you would be considered as powerful. Also a chance to put yourself in the ranks of the sophisticated if you weren't already.</p><p>Anyone carrying the blood of a Banshee is to be treasured, for they were likely to breed powerful wizards with an extended life and the addition of having eternal beauty.</p><p>Banshees as a whole society found wizards to be beneath them, only standing as protectors to other beings. Most commonly muggles. So it was quite surprising that Kazumi Pandora of Sindel had eloped with J'Jinsei Prince.</p><p>Reading the diary of J'Jinsei is was safe to say that Kazumi would not be easily swayed.</p><p>Relationship wise. As much as she cared about her family members she wouldn't hesitate putting the younger generation in their place.</p><p>As for her personality...</p><p>1. She was merciless<br/>
2. She held herself in high regard<br/>
3. She wasn't afraid of voicing her opinions out loud.<br/>
4. She didnt take no for an answer<br/>
5. She seemed to be pretty selfish. Putting her own needs before anyone else's.</p><p>It was a wonder how J'Jinsei earned her hand. It wasn't written anywhere in the dairy, or at least he couldn't find anything of that knowledge. But it did mention that she cut all ties to the Pandora after the wedding.</p><p>The Blood Tree read that she had 2 older brothers. Boys were heavily favored back in the day and still are. Could being a daughter to her family make her out to be neglected, useless and weak?</p><p>To not forgive any that have hurt her. To only think of herself due to being so casted aside every so often.<br/>
To outshine those she saw as beneath her. Severus had a lot of questions and theories, but now was not the time.</p><p>He told the others about it and though they were hesitant, they decided to give it a go. They just needed to find the book of death, where D'Iago wrote down the spells.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Ch.26 Ressurrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angelina Jolie as Kazumi Prince née Pandora<br/>Pic:<br/>https://images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/aDgv1eB_460s.jpg</p><p>Young Danielle Harris as Young T'Pring<br/>Pic:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/46/c4/1c46c4538f979612a9c83f98d095432c.jpg</p><p>T'Pring's dress<br/>Pic:<br/>https://li0.rightinthebox.com/images/384x384/201509/yxdcad1443089991659.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I found the book." Severus held the Book of Death for the others to see. "Not too much is required. Just a few not so simple things to get. But Azula's already taken care of that."</p><p>"This is a picture of her. That woman sitting next to J'Jinsei." Severus showed them a small version of the family portrait.</p><p>"She was beautiful. So were her children." Kudejah said as she looked.</p><p>"Yes, great grandfather T'Stonn. He married Nefera Hondou. His weapon was a typical sword."</p><p>"Who's his sister?" Rachel pointed to the little girl in a white dress that had a red ribbon around the waist to go along with it.</p><p>"T'Pring. She remains unmarried. Her weapons are twin Sais."</p><p>"Are?"</p><p>"The blood tree says 1906-present day."</p><p>"Wow. That is scary."</p><p>"Oh trust me, Dumbledore's much older."</p><hr/><p>The group were led to a large room that was often used for rituals or experiments. </p><p>At the center was a large box. No, a coffin. Severus walked towards it and opened the lid, leaning back. Expecting a horrible smell of rotting flesh. But there wasn't.</p><p>He peaked inside, and was shocked to see the body still had a fresh look to it. Not really, but like scars from a burn. Kazumi had been dressed in a black victorian styled dress. It showed she died as a widow. Her hair was done in strange braids that went messy over time.</p><p>Severus turned to the ressurrection page where everything was translated to english but only in letters.</p><p>They were stood in a circle, each of them had something in front of them. Around the circle were lit candles. In front of Amarock there was a sleeping rabbit in a basket. In front of Kevin there was a skull that belonged to a goat. In front of Timothy was a bowl of sage. In front of Rachel was a bowl of purple silk. In front of Kudejah was a bowl of Atropa Belladona. In front of Daisy was a bowl of salt. And in front of Severus was a basket of dead roses.</p><p>What did these items symbolise? Life and death in their own way. </p><p>The rabbit was being used as a sacrifice.<br/>The goats were death's favourite animal.<br/>Sage is a herb often used for healing.<br/>Purple was Kazumi's favourite colour to wear.<br/>Belladona, a plant that was deadly to people.<br/>Salt symbolised life.<br/>Dead roses symbolised death.</p><p>"Are you guys ready?" He asked everyone, he heard yeah's and saw nods. He nodded back. "Alright, here we go."</p><p>"<em>lavi pran sou. lanmò kite sa a. geri sa a youn nan li nan lòt soufrans nan lemonn. pote l 'tounen nan mond lan premye. mwen ba ou kado, men mwen sipliye ou pote l 'tounen</em>." Severus chanted.</p><p>The items in front of them started vanishing. The inside of the coffin glowed a bright light. The candles blew out by themselves.</p><p>The woman from the coffin got up slowly and looked around. She snapped her head towards Severus who approached her left side.</p><p>"Great Grandma Kazumi." Severus greeted. He held out a hand to help her out. "Welcome to the living." She studied him.</p><p>"Grandson of S'Veris?"</p><p>"Correct. We should get you settled in."</p><p>"I ought to change into something more suitable. This dress is rotting." She sneered down at her gown.</p><hr/><p>Kazumi was now dressed in a lightish dark purple historic dress. Georgian looking. Her hair done in a wig looking updo, courtesy of Azula.</p><p>"So you want me to help your..." she briefly looked at Rachel, "Friend with her powers."</p><p>"Yes Grandma. It's almost getting out of hand."</p><p>"So you brought me back, just to help her?" She pointed to Rachel. Severus held in a gulp, seeing the notes coming to life.</p><p>"Tell me descendant, are you two courting? What is her business?" She turned to Rachel. "Are you wishing to become a warrior?" Rachel shook her head.</p><p>"No I am already being... courted by someone else." Kazumi's brows raised slightly, she walked towards Rachel and stared her down.</p><p>"Then what is your business with my grandson?" Rachel stared back into her eyes.</p><p>"We are friends. And he is doing his best efforts to help me."</p><p>"Friends? Princes choose friends well. Most of the time." Kazumi looked at her great great grandson with a thoughtful expression. Severus looked back with worry. Kazumi turn to Rachel "Fine, I will help you learn how to control your powers."</p><p>Rachel squealed and started jumping in excitement, Kazumi rolled her eyes.</p><p>"But I must warn you, not all powers are the same between Banshees. Discovering yours may prove difficult." Rachel nodded. "We start in 3 days."</p><hr/><p>Severus and his friends ended up staying at the mansion for at least 3 more weeks, where they explored Ukraine. A lot of romantic spots for Rachel and Amarock and so much more.</p><p>Within Rachel's training she discovered her ability to project her energy. And of course, there was her ability to scream loudly, which took a longer time to control. Her colour was pink, almost complimenting Kazumi's purple.</p><p>Kazumi also taught her a bit of piguaquan, even though Rachel already had a bit of combat experience.</p><p>It was like the book said, her powers were meant for destruction, but internally Rachel questioned why. To protect others, but who specifically?</p><hr/><p>Kazumi Outfits and Hair:</p><p>(Dead)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Awake)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kazumi outfits and hair:</p><p>Dead Attire:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c7/b7/22/c7b722e2a3e336f1b4a6459f14b4c0ee.jpg</p><p>https://www.devilnight.co.uk/5150-26953-home/black-gorgeous-lace-gothic-victorian-dress.jpg</p><p>Awake Attire:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/aa/65/83aa65286cea44b6e890eb383aa6f755.jpg</p><p>https://www.lostinvictorian.com/image/cache/catalog/product/Colonial8/Colonial%20Dress%20Purple%201-521x695.jpg</p><p>Purple:<br/>(+) Royalty, Nobility, Spirituality, Ambition, Luxury<br/>(-) Mystery, Moody, Prejudiced, Disloyal, Liar</p><p>Violet:<br/>(+) True Greatness, High spiritual nature, Mystic<br/>(-) Cunning, Spiteful, Selfish</p><p>Pink:<br/>(+) Healthy, Happy, Compassion, Sweet, Playful, Feminine<br/>(-) Weak, Feminity, Immaturity</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ch.27 Dear Eileen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I wrote another story. But it's The Vampire Diaries. It's called 'The Human who Knows'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Princes were known for being a Neutral Pureblood family. They didn't chose sides and they kept to themselves.</p><p>Where they originally came from they were regarded as Royalty. Descended from Lady Magic's son and forever Powerful.</p><p>Other Pureblood families were like commoners compared to them. Their bank was endless and they were revolutionary. There was no squibs, and all heirs whatever gender always had magic.</p><p>When the Princes arrived in Britain they were disgusted with how behind they all were. In their eyes they saw "Filthy, Inbreded, Pureblood scum." They didn't arrive to Britain for anything not worth their time. They meant to live there to improve how the British lifestyles were. Like they did 100s of years before.</p><p>While that was going on, Eileen, the heiress had mingled with other Pureblood. Making friends with those not worth the time and discarding the way of Prince. Not having the mindset of a creator or an improver like all Princes did. And when she reached a certain age she saw her friends get married, forced to be with a man they didn't love. She was afraid her father would do the same, thus she ran away and eloped with a muggle. See what her parents think of that.</p><p>One thing that other Pureblood families didn't know is that it didn't matter what magical person they associated with, their bloodline would always be Pure. Unless one intercepted with a muggle. Producing a half blood Prince, which was okay.</p><p>That foolish girl did not know, had she been playing attention, that she would be given the choice to stay single if she wanted. Maybe blood adopt. As a Prince she wasn't expected to get married, she had a life of improving or creating to look forward to. Eileen was supposed to be valuable, they wouldn't just give her to anyone. Especially to ignorant British wizards who were the cause for the Salem witch trials.</p><p>Even if she was to get married her spouse would have no power over her, the other way around actually. Her supposed spouse was only a Prince by marriage, therefore not having any right to property.</p><p>What Eileen did was seen as betrayal, so her father did what any parent would do. Abandon. It wasn't the same as disownment, it was like kicking her out the house, not allowing her to come back in. She would learn in time, as any disgrace would. S'Veris kept tabs on his daughter, even paying for her and her husbands funeral.</p><p>Kazumi wasn't sure what to think after 20 years of last seeing the girl. Eileen left as a problem but she birthed a fine son. The 117 year old woman was shocked to find out that her great grand daughter was dead. While they could bring her back, there was no reason to.</p><p>Eileen always bugged Kazumi. Besides from not being at least an improver, the girl never pushed herself. Not like Kazumi, T'Pring or the other Prince women.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Congratulations PiffyEQ, you guessed correctly. I wanted it to be more of a surprise, but you caught on quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Ch.28 Time that has Passed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What Kazumi wears is important to me as it's supposed to emphasize her difference compared to those around her. Not to mention she always loves to look her best.</p><p>Kazumi hair:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/15/66/af/1566afbce24aacb1db835e4b0f02a8c1.jpg</p><p>Kazumi dress:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/ae/68/46ae6818b68125af835ead6d3e5fddca.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazumi Outfit and Hair:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The group were finally leaving Ukraine to go back to Britain. Their stay was fun, but Rachel learned enough so it was time to go. They were taking a bus back to the airport, a personal one.</p><p>Kazumi was going to stay in the Prince estate and Azula would serve her. Severus had a question to ask her, one with an obvious answer.</p><p>Soon they were going to leave the house, Severus turned around as Azula was helping with their stuff. Taking the last minute opportunity to talk the Great Kazumi.</p><p>She was standing outside the gate as she was going to wave them goodbye, he rushed up to her. </p><p>"Grandma why was my mother disowned?"</p><p>"You speak of Eileen correct?"</p><p>"Eileen wasn't disowned, she was banished. Whatever offspring she had would be accepted. Eileen was not like any other Prince, she didn't have an interest in improving or creating. Most Princes start at the age of 11 when they pick a form of magic to work on, much less training in combat. Can you see where this is going?"</p><p>"Hogwarts."</p><p>"Correct. Taught to heavily rely on her wand with her mind being poisoned by her ignorant classmates." The woman spat.</p><p>"Princes are born prodigys whether it be magic or no magic. Eileen was non of that." Kazumi found it hard not to scream.</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised, after all she took after Ellina." Kazumi looked at Severus, "Ellina was Eileen's mother, named after her too. Ellina was soft and weak willed. How S'Veris fell in love with her is a mystery."</p><p>She then looked him up and down with a frown. "Just like her, your name isn't traditional."</p><p>She looked away from him, facing straight. Her face blank with any lack of emotion. "Go, your friends are waiting for you." Severus hugged her, ignoring the fact that her body tensed uncomfortably.</p><p>"Goodbye grandma Kazumi, and thank you."</p><hr/><p>The years passed by in a fine blur. Now it was the year 1999 and everyone was going about their natural and great lives. Everyone still stayed in touch.</p><p>Severus found a cure for cancer and parkinson disease, over 50 people had been cured from treatment.</p><p>Rachel still wrote stories and they were being read by people of all ages, but was still going under the name Rieve Chapel. Her and Amarock were getting engaged, he worked as a protector for animals.</p><p>Timothy became a great neurosurgeon. He fixed brains and had steady hands.</p><p>Kevin made gadgets with his partners, Tyler and Jack. He became an engineer and a technition.</p><p>Kudejah achieved her dream to become a therapist. She worked with all kinds of people and a lot of them turned out really well. She knew what to say and what not to say.</p><p>Daisy was a blacksmith as well as a carpenter of all sorts. Making things, fixing things and all the like.</p><p>But lately, bad things had been going on. There was a murder happening to people, to families and police couldn't find a lead. The attacker didn't seem to have a specific target as all victims were random people who carried the same mystery.</p><p>Autopsies showed signs of the bodies going into shock or a physical pain before dying. A heart attack? But it would be rather strange for at least 3 people and 1 family to have heart attacks each in a matter of 4 nights. Including the children.</p><p>Orion Black concluded correctly, Death Eaters. And someone needed to get rid of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ch.29 The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you guys remember the end note in chapter 13?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a scheduled meeting being made. Severus called in his close friends, or in the ears of Kazumi, trusted allies. He and his friends were going to meet up with Regulus since he had more knowledge of the situation at hand.</p><p>Severus met with Daisy, Rachel and Timothy first. The others were quite busy at the moment and could only meet later. The location they chose was a nice Cáfe, fitting for important discussions. After 5 minutes Regulus arrived, and they both greeted each other like brothers.</p><p>"Regulus, this is Daisy, our weapons expertise." Regulus gaped. He didn't blink.</p><p>He had been met with a familiar face, but the hair, clothes, blood and age was different. He stared at Daisy with ever growing shock.</p><p>"What?" Daisy snapped.</p><p>"Nothing, it's just- you look like my mother."</p><p>"She looks like Walburga?"</p><p>"No it's more like her face is copied. She's a doppelganger, it's why Quasar looks exactly like father. We have them from time to time." Regulus explained.</p><p>"Doppelgangers? That is so cool, I thought they were just myths." Rachel said with excitement.</p><p>'Wrong.' Daisy thought to herself, 'I look like Grandma Wolf.' She only knew this from the old pictures her dad had of his family. Passed down generation to generation.</p><p>"Guys, should we get started?" Said Timothy.</p><p>"Right, we should." Regulus avoided looking at Walburga- I mean Daisy.</p><p>They decided to sit outdoors and ordered cups of tea.</p><p>"Okay, so lately the attacks have been getting worse. The police have found that the families have indeed been attacked, they just don't have an idea on who has done it or if it's been a group." Timothy stated.</p><p>"It wasn't just anyone, not someone normal. Someone who can cover up without much effort. See where I'm going with this?" Regulus looked at each of them.</p><p>"Wizards." Guessed Rachel.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's group that calls themselves the Death Eaters. Their goal is to "purify" the world of normal people or anyone sharing normal blood." Daisy's brows poined down.</p><p>"Sounds like Hitler."</p><p>"Yeah. The man in charge is a guy who calls himself Voldemort, the next Dark Lord."</p><p>"I'll just call him Moldy Butt, much simpler." Said Rachel. The others held in their laugh at the rather corny joke fit for a child.</p><p>"My father still works with the ministry and lives with Walburga." Daisy blinked.</p><p>"Meaning?"</p><p>"Meaning he knows who's involved, such as the families and when the meetings take place or if their going to go on a killing spree. Walburga is one of the Blacks who are in Voldemort's inner circle. She knows everything. My father is aware of any Death Eaters within the ministry that he can work on getting rid of or arrested."</p><p>"So anyone got any ideas?" Said Timothy, Severus leaned forward.</p><p>"I was thinking of gathering some of our old classmates as well as some people we know that would be comfortable with taking care of the problem."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"Oh come on guys, you know who I'm talking about. Ethene Fleance, the Jones cousins, not to mention Azula."</p><p>"You're suggesting we become a bunch of vigilantes against some wizards instead of bringing this information to the authorities attention?" Timothy asked incredulous.</p><p>"A lot of muggles don't know about wizards for a reason. Who knows what the police do once they get wind of this, there's also a chance they won't take it seriously."</p><p>The group all looked at each other, Regulus averting his eyes from a horse looking blonde. Finally Rachel spoke.</p><p>"I'm in." Daisy was next.</p><p>"I'm with Severus." Timothy thought about it and said.</p><p>"I'll agree, but I still think it's dangerous." Regulus shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"I see no other options."</p><p>"So it's settled. We will form a group within 4 days where we only call in people we trust and are willing to cooperate. Agreed?"</p><p>"Agreed." The others said in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rachel McAdams as Walburga Black <br/>Pic:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/4b/46/be4b46496d0e1174945f184faa71ef65.jpg</p><p>Rachel McAdams as Grandma Wolf aka Sophie Hitchens <br/>Pic:<br/>https://66.media.tumblr.com/9afe14211670aba0dfd7efcd87a84526/tumblr_niqw3deYkY1rhjjgyo1_400.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Ch.30 Cousin Once Removed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Veil<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/a8/cb/0ba8cb5ee87e40d3e0cfdf86d95027dd.jpg</p><p>Dress<br/>https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0079/8628/2548/products/Black_A_Line_Bateau_Sleeveless_Short_Homecoming_Party_Dress_with_Lace.jpg?v=1567499650</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In every wedding, the father walks the bride down the isle to give away to her husband. She is now the responsibility of her husband till death do them apart.</p><p>But in this case it was the wedding of a betrayer and a hypocrite, meaning the bride would be given away to her husband for good. Not to mention she would be walking with both parents since both have agreed to cut her off. After Lily would be goven to James, all communication will be cut. She would be erased from their lives. Not that Lily Evans knew this, but it was something the entire muggle family was in on.</p><p>Mr Potter was kind enough to grace them with a muggle styled wedding. But a week later, him and Lily would have a wizard styled one, without Lily's relative, just wizards.</p><p>On Potter's side of the family it was the marauders and some of the Hogwarts teachers along with a few friends from the Wizarding world.</p><p>On the Muggle side of the family, there was Harold's family along with Violet's, the Hermits and Russells. Violet's brother Chrys with his wife, Olivia and their two children, Ronald and Poppy.</p><p>There was cousin Iris and his wife Josephine, their daughter Daffy. The Russells.</p><p>Harold's brother was here also, Robert was unmarried with no children.</p><p>Lily smiled as her parents wrapped their arms around hers, one on both her sides, though it was odd she wasn't complaining. She looked up at her parents expecting sad smiles, but she was taken aback by their straight face and posture as they stared fowards. Perhaps they were trying to be strong or look relaxed. Magic did make them uncomfortable.</p><p>Walking down the isle she looked at her extended family. Her female cousins who looked at her with blank eyes, faces similar to Petunia's but in their own way. It was in Hermit genetics for the women to have horse like features. Lily was the only one who was blessed not to look that. Lily would never let Violet know she thought this way.</p><p>It was sad to see that Petunia wasn't present, she always hated Lily. But where her sister could have sat, there was a stranger wearing a black dress and over her head was a veil fit for a funeral, maybe a friend of the family that she didn't know.</p><p>As soon as she met with James they shared their vows and the cake was cut. It had been quite long since she communicated with her cousins so she decided to greet them. She was surprised with their dismissive attitude towards her. With Poppy and Daffy it was understandable, they were probably jealous of her beauty that they didn't have.</p><p>But it didn't make sense with Ronald, he looked normal and quite handsome just like uncle Chrys. Maybe he was shy to talk to her.</p><p>"So, Lily is it?" Lily turned to one of her distant relatives. An uncle or cousin of hers.</p><p>"Yes. You are?"</p><p>"Cousin Iris. This is your last day with your family."</p><p>"Something like that." She avoided his eyes in favor of looking around the room. As diverse as the wedding was supposed to be, each side kept to themselves. Strangers refusing to talk to strangers.</p><p>There was her mother speaking with the uncles wives. If Lily didn't know any better she'dve thought they were Hermits also. They looked like horses themselves too.</p><p>Her father was chatting with uncle Chrys and uncle Robert, they all still looked so young that it was almost unbelievable that they were related.</p><p>There was Sirius attempting to talk to Daffy as she was ignoring him. Most likely to get into her pants, Daffy was a bland looking girl so there was no way he found her interesting.</p><p>And the strange woman in black talking to Poppy.</p><p>"This wedding." Lily jumped when Iris spoke again, she forgot he was standing there.</p><p>"This wedding is a traditional cursed one starting all the way from Isla Hitchens." Lily narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Cursed one?"</p><p>"A marked bride or groom, I don't know much much, I've been told you're supposed to though."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"I think you will after this, but it's supposed to be more surprising. I think I ruined it a little." He shrugged. "See you." Lily watched him walk off.</p><p>If there was any of her extended family she was thankful for being in less contact with, it was the Russells. </p><p>Within 13 minutes her father decided to give a speech.</p><p>"Good evening everyone, I would like to make a toast to Lily here and her husband." There was an applaued and smiles from the wizards and witches. The muggles had more of a grimace and disinterested expression.</p><p>"We all know that Lily went to a special school, and there she met James. A match made in magic. She's always been different from us, meaning she doesn't belong with us." He looked at his audience as the words caused confusion for some.</p><p>"With that being said, treat her well James, for when she returns the Evans, Hermits and Russells will be less welcoming to her." That was a strange thing to say, maybe these were metaphors. Like the family customs would confuse her, that must be it.</p><p>"Lily." Harold said, he was now directly speaking to her. "You always stood out. You have your grandmother's ginger hair and your grandfathers green eyes. You're not like any of us, you were unexpected. Not like my first born, you're not ordinary." He looked down at the glass of wine in his hand, looking for the cheapest thing to say without the possibility of his youngest catching on quickly.</p><p>"Well, let's just say your sister was born lucky. You on the other hand, was lucky to be born." He raised his glass and smiled. "Drink em up." It was a somewhat lovely thing to say, but puzzled Lily, surely it wasn't worded correctly.</p><p>There was the father daughter dance and then the bride with the groom. Finally Lily stood by herself with James by her side. The wedding was going to be over soon.</p><p>"Congratulations." Lily jumped the 2nd time that day, her cousin Daffy, another Russell. Sirius followed after her. "You won't be seeing us again after this."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Everyone kept saying this to her.</p><p>"You'll be in your little world with your husband and your own problems." Daffy ignored the fact that Sirius was still trying to get her attention. The more Lily looked at Daffy she couldn't blame him, there was something about her eyes that reminded her of <em>him</em>. Beady eyes that bore into you.</p><p>Daffy looked to James who placed his immediate attention on her, Daffy pointed across the room where the muggles were. "Your friends over there." Remus was talking with the lady in black.</p><p>"Tell your dog to stop sniffing me, I don't want him following me home either." She gestured to Sirius who had embarrassed smile on his face.</p><p>Goodness, how many years has it been since she spent time with her cousins. They didn't even want to speak to her, which kind of hurt if she was being honest.</p><p>Hopefully some time after the wedding they could catch up to old times and share smiles.</p><hr/><p>Harold came from a squib line, all the way from Sophie Hitchens, his grandma. She married John Evans. Since then the Evans carried a trait that made them dark. They looked down on those they hated. Sometimes they would even do something about them. They saw them as Vermin, but vermin could be anyone.</p><p>While this dark trait wasn't in Lily, she carried the source. Petunia started showing signs of this dark trait.</p><p>For Petunia, the vermin were wizards. To Harold it was bullies. To Harold's brother, Robert, it was corrupted use of power. His father, William Evans... let's not go there.</p><p>To the Evan family as a whole, it was traitors.</p><p>Harold made sure to raise his daughters to be independent and strong. Well, Petunia more like. Be the woman you are, but strong. Fierce. A man must fight for you, cause you are valuable. But you aren't a trophy, but a Queen. The man must respect you. Petunia's lessons were put to the test.</p><p>When Vernon came to their doorstep, it was strange. Petunia never had friends over because she didn't have any. It was a known fact. So both parents knew right away that Vernon wasn't who he claimed he was.</p><p>With just one look, Harold knew what kind of man Vernon was. By the next day they found that Petunia passed her lesson.</p><p>Lily on the other hand... Where do we even start with her. Oh, she failed. She has now been labelled a blood traitor. The Evans were very touchy when it came to family. Who did she betray? Severus, her brother in all but blood.</p><p>The poor boy was being bullied and no one had done anything about it. They weren't sure whether or not to be worried when Lily reported that he went missing. No one lived at the Snape residence anymore. The house was run down and there was even some ridiculous remours about it being haunted.</p><p>So when the wedding came, good riddance. Potter's punishment would be having Lily for a wife, she was a thorn in everyone's side. For most, they realised at the wrong time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daffy is a modified version if Daffodil<br/>Chrys is short for Chrysenthemum</p><p>And surprise, the Evans are related to the Blacks. It's where the dark traits come from. Petunia in canon is a rather dark character, after all she kept her nephew under the cupboard so I decided to experiment a little.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Evans Family Tree (If interested)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so I didn't want to overwhelm you guys in the notes so I decided so make a little family tree. You don't have to memorise most of the family members, just wanted to give you an example of how big the Evans family is in this fic. It's supposed to emphasize how many family members are going against Lily.</p><p>I tend to go over the top with family trees so great apologies to the readers who see that the original characters keep coming out of no where and hard to keep up with.</p><p>- means married to<br/>• means second marriage <br/>, means siblings</p><p>The Hitchens to Evans:<br/>Isla Black - Bob Hitchens</p><p>Sophie - John Evans</p><p>William - Unnamed wife</p><p>Robert, Harold - Violet Hermit</p><p>Petunia/Daisy, Lily - James Potter</p><p>The Morrisons to Royce to Hermits:<br/>Anemone - Martin Royce</p><p>Rose - Mr Hermit, Doris - Mr An'Fellows</p><p>Violet - Harold Evans, Chrys - Olivia Smith</p><p>Russells:<br/>Bob • Anemone Morrison</p><p>Glennis - Isabelle Holems</p><p>Iris - Josephine Robins</p><p>Daffy</p><p>For anyone that doesn't understand, Glennis is the younger half brother of Rose and Doris which is how the Russells are related to the Hermits, who are related to the Evans family through Violet.</p><p>The paragraphs are supposed to show that it's different generations since they are seperated from each other.</p><p>The members who weren't seen in the wedding are probably dead, cause they're old and all.</p><p>Now with the actors chosen to portray them. Only if you're intetested, it'll be in brackets.</p><p>Males:</p><p>William Evans (Paul Telfer)<br/>https://bodysize.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/Paul-Telfer-427x640.jpg</p><p>Chrys Hermit (Michael Fassbender)<br/>https://wallpaperaccess.com/full/2026597.jpg</p><p>Harold Evans (Ian Somerhalder)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/44/ba/2a/44ba2a88cdc7d95e03f53b689a233b55.jpg</p><p>Robert Evans (Tom Welling)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/87/29/3e/87293ee6a9a09e9e18ae273ae07bfa76.jpg</p><p>Iris Russell (Bill Skarsgard)<br/>https://wallpaperaccess.com/full/2201100.jpg</p><p>Ronald Hermit (Jackson Rathbone)<br/>https://www.theplace2.ru/cache/archive/jackson_rathbone/img/19185968-gthumb-gwdata1200-ghdata1200-gfitdatamax.jpg</p><p>Females:</p><p>Isla Black Hitchens (Rachel McAdams)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a9/51/fe/a951febafd3d30c2e40ef2155f68db1c.jpg</p><p>Sophie Hitchens Evans (Rachel McAdams)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6f/73/4a/6f734a6ae8ed449d55c1d6dd733c5886.jpg</p><p>Rose Royce Hermit (Jessics Chastain)<br/>https://wallpaperaccess.com/full/1730182.jpg</p><p>Doris Royce An'Fellows (Uma Thurman)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d1/aa/c5/d1aac5517c56d329f3eba87382a3a88c.jpg</p><p>Violet Hermit Evans (Bridgette Wilson)<br/>https://www.theplace2.ru/archive/bridgette_wilson/img/bridgette036.jpg</p><p>Olivia Smith Hermit (Anne Hathaway)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e6/0f/45/e60f456ed23914c10c28bc68e069673d.jpg</p><p>Josephine Robins Russell (Casey LaBow)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/af/84/db/af84db087964c49127c7d52b8abbe3c8.jpg</p><p>Petunia Evans (Rachel McAdams)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8c/f0/cf/8cf0cfc6cf06ec2b671bb0bbf6df1e33.png</p><p>Daisy Fellows (Rachel McAdams)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/c1/cc/6dc1ccd783621557b7992422568e53a8.jpg</p><p>Lily Evans Potter (Ellie Darcey-Alden)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/c5/37/ffc53773b30c5da06e57cf399f250014.jpg</p><p>Poppy Hermit (Jodi Balfour)<br/>https://cache.moviestillsdb.com/i/500x/vlxn9m36/bomb-girls-lg.jpg</p><p>Daffy Russell (Maggie Grace)<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/f8/12/42f81217bfe309fe0fc882666c546461.jpg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure a lot of you guys are confused by the seperation between Daisy and Petunia even though they're the same person. It's supposed to highlight her new identity as Daisy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Ch.31 Sangre Estraña</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jillison Fleance<br/>https://64.media.tumblr.com/15bb0c2182c23b419935db0aa1319257/tumblr_mhyywe66Ae1rr3e86o1_250.gif</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you give me a run down on all our members?" Rachel nodded at Severus.</p><p>She brought a large paper, An information sheet that told you a person's name, chosen codename and position/job.</p><p>"Kevin's here, with Tyler and Jackie. They'll be working with mechanics and engineering.</p><p>Daisy was able to convince her two cousins to join us, they'll be helping out in medical work along side Timothy.</p><p>Ethene invited her sister Jillison, she's trained in law so any death eaters that get captured will be interrogated by her.</p><p>Regulus got his brothers and sisters involved. Quasar, Pulsar, Nebula and Frigga. For now they will be labelled as back up, in case anything is to happen.</p><p>There's two more people that we have yet to meet but will be joining. A friend from Daisy's work place and a friend of Jillison's."</p><p>"What are the positions?"</p><p>"Engineer, Interrogator, Executioner, Blacksmith, Healer, Back up, and Missionary."</p><p>Severus looked over at the paper and then brought out a pen to write something done. Once done, Rachel looked.</p><p>"You want us to call you Ace Spades?"</p><p>"Single and deadly. What's your name?"</p><p>"I haven't thought about that yet. Somethings on your mind, isn't there?" She asked with a knowing smile.</p><p>"Jillison oddly reminds me of Daisy."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>6 hours earlier</strong>
</p><p>"Hello guys, I thank you for coming." Severus took a deep breath before looking at his audience.</p><p>"As you know, there have been attacks going on lately. Where random families were brutally murdered and died in strange ways. The police fail to find a lead on who could be causing these attacks."</p><p>"Please take whatever I'm about to say next very seriously. These aren't any normal attacks, these are the works of wizards." Someone rolled their eyes.</p><p>"No surprise there." It was non other than Jill, Ethene's sister. "So those magical bastards are back at it again with bothering anyone they consider beneath them."</p><p>"Magical bastards?" Regulus narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Please excuse how racist I am when I say that, but a lot of you are assholes. The same way any of you would think of us as filthy muggles."</p><p>"We're getting off topic here." Timothy interrupted. "Continue Severus."</p><p>"These wizards call themselves Death Eaters. A group of purebloods who believe in blood superiority. Their goal is to wipe out the world of all things muggle related. Muggle is the term for humans who do not have magic."</p><p>"So basically they're the KKK." Said Daisy's cousin, Poppy.</p><p>"Exactly, we were thinking of making this group that takes care of those issues. We don't get involved with the police but we get rid of the pest." Said Kudejah.</p><p>Silence followed. The guests didn't seem unsettled about what she said, but they were skeptical. Until...</p><p>"Are we allowed codenames?" Asked Ethene, her sister incredulous.</p><p>"Code names? Seriously?"</p><p>"Yes I'm being serious. Not only is it cool, but if we do run in with the police they won't know what our actual names are." There was more to this explaination.</p><p>Next it was Tyler's turn to get excited.</p><p>"Wait we need a name for our group as well."</p><p>"Haunters, like ghosts but we're hunters. We hunt for our prey and disappear into the night." Jackie spoke.</p><p>Severus and Regulus looked at each other. It was like the Marauders again.</p><p>"Nah, it sounds too comical. It's not serious enough." Said Daffy.</p><p>"We're going against wand wavers right?" Rachel asked looking at Regulus. </p><p>"Yes." 'Wand wavers?' He mouthed to Quasar who nodded in confirmation. Wand wavers sounded like a down grading term for magic users.</p><p>"Wand wavers are known for involving purebloods. Shouldn't we name ourselves something against them?"</p><p>"The Witch Hunters?" </p><p>"No, I was thinking more Oddblood."</p><p>"Odd. Blood." Amarock thought about it.</p><p>"Oddblood, no spaces. It's okay, but sounds common. It's easy to say, easy to forget." Said Daffy.</p><p>Regulus wanted to bury his head in his hands. Why would they want to be remembered if they don't want to get caught by the police as much as possible.</p><p>Quasar resisted the urge to smile. They should've seen this coming. While they were adults, they were still teenagers. Some teens mature quicker than others.</p><p>"Genei Ryodan."</p><p>"Kevin that name belongs to a gang from an Anime." Kudejah deadpanned.</p><p>"How about something foreign? Oddblood, but in a different language." Rachel suggested.</p><p>"Sangre Estraña Gekidan Shikko." Timothy suggested.</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Odd blood Troupe Enforcement."</p><p>Everyone looked at each other and nodded with a shrug on their lips. Didn't sound bad to them.</p><p>"Alright, <em>Sangre Estraña Gekidan Shikko</em> it is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... I've been gone for a while. Sorry if this chapter is a bit much, just wanted to get something after not updating for quite some time.</p><p>I've had other fanfiction ideas and have been writing them down on the sight. Please check them out.</p><p>In the mean time, have a wonderful evening everyone and hopefully I'll update again soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Not a chapter, but a notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, as you guys are aware I haven't been updating lately. I've been posting other ideas and I kind of wanted to just get them out before continuing with this story. I did update yesterday, but I wasn't given any sign that someone read the new chapter.</p><p>I've recently just learned how to properly insert photos into the chapters and I've decided that the next updates would be the actors that I would like to portray my characters. You don't have to look at them if you don't want to. I know that I don't have to do that, but I'm really obsessive with making sure people know what my imagination looks like.</p><p>In the mean time, good day, good morning and good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Casting: Hooverdashers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Knave Prince (Adam Driver/Anyone of your choosing)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rachel Chepered (Candice King/Accola)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kudejah Mentous (Kat Graham)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Timothy Fa (Seo Kang-Joon)  </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kevin Anderson (Chris Pine)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amarock Ahote (Booboo Stewert)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ethene Fleance (China Anne McClain)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tyler Jones (Chris Hemsworth) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jackie Jones (Jai Courtney)<br/></p><p>Jillison Fleance (Vinette Robinson)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Casting: Barrett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antigone Barrett (Bianca Lawson)<br/></p><p>Orion Black-Barrett (Robert Downey Jr) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Quasar Barrett (Young RDJ)<br/></p><p>Pulsar Barrett (Young Keanu Reeves)<br/></p><p>Nebula Barrett (Sarah Jeffrey)<br/></p><p>Frigga Barrett (Tristen Mays)<br/></p><p>Bestla Barrett (Rosalind Cash) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Antigone's mother (Pam Grier) </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Casting: Black Extended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricardio Lestrange (Johnny Depp) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Wulberdan Lestrange (Young Helena Bonham Carter) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Sirius Black (Owen Teague) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Regulus Black-Barrett (Ben Barnes) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bellatrix Black Lestrange (Helena Bonham) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Narcissa Black Malfoy (Natalie Dormer) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Rodolphus Lestrange (Aidan Turner)<br/><br/> <br/>Rabastan Lestrange (Toby Sebastian) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Lucius Malfoy (Harry Lloyd) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Andromeda Black Tonks (Gemma Arterton) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Walburga Black (Rachel McAdams)<br/></p><p>Cygnus Black (Andrew Scott) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Druella Rosier Black (Charlize Thorin) </p><p>
  
</p><p>Alphard Black (Gary Oldman) </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast:</p>
<p>Severus Snape - Anyone you prefer</p>
<p>Timothy - Seo Kang-Joon<br/>Kevin - Chris Pine<br/>Rachel - Candice King/Accola<br/>Kudejah - Kat Graham</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>